After The Black Sun
by Prophet19
Summary: Long ago, a mistake was made that doomed the world. This is the story of those who held on to hope.
1. Book One: Loyalties

**After The Black Sun**

Book One: Loyalties

Prologue 

_With just one choice, one mistake, the Avatar failed. Fire Lord Ozai won the day, he won the world, and now, nearly every land belongs to the Fire Nation._

_The Avatar? He vanished, and his small group of friends has been scattered across the globe, doing all they can to survive._

_Eighteen years have passed, and though small pockets of resistance still fight, their hope rests in a man who has lost his sense of purpose._

_This 'hope' is not entirely misplaced. If the Avatar can ever regain his self, perhaps the world can be saved._

_But only perhaps._


	2. Chapter One

One 

Grimly, Sokka walked through the ruins of the village that had been his home for only a few months. He closed his eyes, shutting out the painful images, and hit his knees. "Damn it…DAMN IT!" _Damn you, Aang! Where are when we need you?_

"Sokka?" A young voice asked. Sokka looked up at the young man standing before him, carrying a short bow. "Ev…everyone else is…"

"I know." Sokka said, his voice cracking. He swallowed it all back, and rose. Sokka picked up his sword, and spoke to the boy. "Corin, pack. We're leaving."

* * *

The young girl stood at the prow, looking ahead as the ship drew near the island where a small village was supposed to be. It had taken everything the girl had to persuade the sailors to take her with them.

_I'm here, Mom. I'll find the Avatar, and make him come back._

"That's strange." The girl heard a sailor say. "I've never seen so much smoke coming from the village before."

Within an hour, everyone aboard saw why. The entire village been laid to waste.

* * *

"They attacked just as the sun rose." Sokka said as the ship's cook laid out a stew. "Fire Nation scum." He glanced at Corin, who hadn't spoken much since the attack. "The boy and I are the only ones who weren't killed." 

The quiet young girl spoke. "Are you really Sokka, the man who knows the Avatar?"

Sokka looked at her. "I know him. But Aang's been missing for years."

The girl looked down. "Then you wouldn't know how to find him."

Sokka nodded in agreement. "But I'm going to. Aang's been wallowing in his own misery for too long."

The girl looked up. "Can I come with you, sir?"

"Um…listen, girlie…"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Girlie? My name is Hikari, and I can take care of myself."

"She is a waterbender." One of the sailors commented. "Not that its any of my business."

"All right." Sokka looked at Kari with interest. It had been a long time since he'd seen a waterbender.

* * *

Corin and Sokka sat in a calm spot on the deck of the ship, watching Kari as she toyed with the water around her.

Sokka couldn't get over how much the girl reminded him of Katara, from her mannerisms to the fact that she could bend water.

"You're from the North Pole, right?" Corin asked. "You must be, there aren't any other water tribes that haven't been wiped out."

"Actually there are several in the jungle." Sokka stated.

Kari pushed the seawater back over the side of the ship, and sat down. "No. I'm from the Earth Nation, but my mother was a waterbender. People say I look a lot like her."

"What was her name?" Corin asked curiously.

Kari smiled. "That's a secret."

"Okay." Corin was awestruck, faintly aware that he kept looking at the girl perhaps too much. "Do you have any family?"

Kari's bright smile faltered. "Only my brother, but I haven't seen him in a long time. My parents were…they died saving our village from the Fire Nation."

Corin cursed himself. "I'm sorry." The boy apologized as his thoughts turned to his own parents. After a few moments, he rose.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"Nowhere, really." The boy replied, and walked off.

Kari watched him leave, then turned to Sokka. "Will he be okay?"

"Corin is hurting right now. He lost everyone he ever knew." Sokka sighed. "So why are you looking for the Avatar?"

"I want to ask him to help my brother." Kari answered. "He's building an army."

"An…army?" Sokka focused on the bright, happy girl. "Why does your brother need an army? It's years too late to attack the Fire Nation."

"I…" Kari reached for her throat, and seemed to take strength from an object Sokka couldn't see. "My brother promised our father he would stop the Fire Lord."

"That's quite a thing to attempt." Sokka stated. "I guess you can count me in. The Fire Nation took everyone from me, and I want to make them pay.

* * *

The sound of coughing filled the almost empty throne room. A feeble old man was tending to the Fire Lord while Azula watched emotionlessly. The old doctor fumbled, and Azula was on him, throwing the man down from the throne.

"I will finish, you bumbling fool." She hissed. "Go find a place to die." With practiced motions, Azula wrapped the treated bandages around her father's throat.

"Well done, daughter." The aging man said. "Now, report to me."

Azula bowed. "The Fifth fleet has wiped out another terrorist colony, Father. There was confirmation: the warrior with the black sword was spotted."

"Did he survive?" Ozai asked, ignoring the hitch he had heard in Azula's voice.

"All evidence states he escaped."

"Too bad. The only survivors of _that_ little group are that man and the blind earthbender." Ozai mused. "And we cannot catch either of them. Double all efforts."

"Yes Father." Azula said.

"You may go."

"Yes Father." Azula bowed low, and walked out of the room.

* * *

A young boy was waiting for Azula just outside of the throne room. "Mother, is it time for a lesson?"

Azula looked at her son, only the barest hint of smile on her lips. The young boy was no prodigy, but still had more skill than many years older than him.

"Very well, Ryu." She said, and the boy cheered, racing down the corridor.

Azula watched her son go with mixed feelings. No one had ever asked who the father was, but looking at his blue eyes made it very obvious.

And Ryu's blue eyes made Azula afraid for her son, something she had never thought would happen.


	3. Chapter Two

**Two**

Sokka, Kari, and Corin moved through the woods, following Sokka's 'instinctual' sense of direction.

Two days before, they had landed under the cover of a mist Kari had summoned, and had stepped onto the shores of the Earth Nation.

After some time, Sokka called for a break. He picked up two fairly straight, thick sticks, and tossed one to Corin.

"Kari gets to rest." He said. "You get to study."

"Study?" Corin asked before Sokka struck.

Kari watched their lesson, and shook her head. Corin was going to be very sore the next morning.

She lifted her face to the warm green light railing through the canopy, and slowly moved her hands, bending a circlet of water from the air.

Suddenly, hearing Corin and Sokka laugh about something, she missed her parents terribly. She sat up. _Brother, I hope you're safe.

* * *

_

Ryu stepped forward lightly, using every trace of youthful grace he had. Thin darts of flame flew from his hands, forcing back the old man who served as his teacher.

The old man tripped, and fell on his back, staring up at the young prince who stared down at him.

The old man suddenly saw the boy's mother in his eyes, and froze, waiting for the pain. Ryu smiled, breaking the spell, and offered his hand.

"Are you okay, teacher?"

* * *

Azula stood on a balcony, watching her son. Mei came forward, seeming to melt from the shadows. "He isn't as cold and calculating as you were."

Azula didn't look at the other woman. "No, Ryu isn't."

Mei smiled coldly. "More like his father…" Azula spun, and slammed Mei against a pillar.

"Keep your mouth shut!" She whispered harshly, eyes blazing.

Mei's smile didn't falter. "Sorry, Azula, I forgot how sensitive that topic is for you."

Azula released Mei. "Do not bring this up ever again."

Mei nodded, then leaned against the balcony. "Surely Ozai won't harm such a skilled firebender."

"You don't know my father, then."

Ryu looked up, and waved energetically. Smiling, Azula returned the motion.

* * *

"Why are we waiting here?" Corin asked, rubbing his shoulder. They'd been camped in a remote meadow, atop a cliff overlooking the sea for several days.

Kari smiled, and splayed her arms, letting the early dew settle back to the grass. "We're waiting for a friend of mine. He'll be here today or tomorrow."

"Who is this guy we're waiting for?" Sokka asked, carefully sharpening his sword.

"Sanosuke." Kari said. "He's…he's my brother's best friend, and the best bender I've ever met."

"What element? Earth or Water?" Corin asked.

"Sano's a firebender." Kari turned to Sokka and Corin. "He grew up with us."

Sokka nodded. "Okay. I've heard of stranger." _Like hell I have! A firebender?_

"What's so damn strange?" A new voice asked, stepping out of the woods. A thin, pale young woman followed him.

"Sano!" Kari ran to embrace the man, and Corin felt a twinge of jealousy.

Sano held Kari at arm's length. "Thank the spirits you're safe." He said. "Kari, this is Yaeko. You'll never guess who she knows."

"Hi." Kari turned to her companions. "This is Sokka, and this is Corin."

Sano met Sokka's gaze. "You're the swordsman who traveled with the Avatar." He looked around. "I suppose you didn't know where he is, either."

"We can't give up." Kari said quietly. "You promised."

"I know." Sano replied. "We'll just have to go back to the _Defiant_, and start fresh."

"The _Defiant_?" Sokka asked.

Yaeko yawned, and stamped her foot. A large rock, shaped like a chair, rose from the ground. Grinning, Yaeko sat down. "The man's ship. Hey, girlie, you mind sparring?"

Kari blinked. "Sparring? You mean fighting?"

"Duh." Yaeko leaned forward. "Sparky here won't fight me anymore. He apparently doesn't like being pulled into the ground."

"You blindsided me." Sano replied heatedly.

"You let your guard down." Yaeko declared. "And you're a sore loser."

_Okay. Lots of strange people._ Corin thought. _I thought Sokka was bad enough.

* * *

_

Kari dropped into a stance, and spun. The dew on the grass rose, and became sharpened blades of liquid. She cut through the boulder she was aiming at.

"Not bad." Sano commented, standing a safe distance away. "But now, you've wasted all that water. What if your opponent isn't down?"

Kari looked at him, and started to uncork her waterskin. Sano shook his head. "The middle of battle. Your skin is empty, there is no dew, no river, not even a bucket of water." He spread his arms wide. "You are standing in the middle of a meadow, Hikari. I know you don't like to kill anything, but reach out, and do what you must. What if someone you love is about to die?"

The others watched as Sano lectured Kari. Sokka frowned. Something about them both seemed familiar, but he couldn't place why.

Corin gasped when Kari rotated, and all around her, the grass died as a stream of water lifted. Kari yelled, and the arc of water turned into a spray of razor tipped ice shards, cutting into the trees.

"Good." Sano stepped down from the rock he was on. "We're done."

Kari nodded, and stared at the black grass under her feet. Sano spoke again. "Hey, the next few weeks we'll be on the open sea. You're going to be surrounded by plenty of available water."

"Sano." Sokka called. "Do any of the ports your ship docks at have a forge?"

"Not that I know of." Sano sat down. "Why?"

Sokka smiled, and patted Corin's shoulder. "Because this kid here will eventually be ready for his own sword."

Sano nodded. "We'll see what we can do, but we have to wait until the _Defiant_ finishes repairs and restocking."

"Do your people know how to find us?" Corin asked.

Yaeko looked at him. "Of course. Why else do you think we're at this miserable place?"

Sano sighed. "How about retracting the claws, Yaeko?"

"How about keeping your nose out of my business?" Yaeko sniffed, and looked away from Sano.


	4. Chapter Three

**Three**

Sokka looked up at the moon, the light warming his face like it always had. It had been years since he'd actually said anything to Yue, but Sokka watched the moon every night nonetheless.

He used the few hours before sleep took him to think, and to remember everything that had happened to him.

That night, he found himself remembering what had happened exactly ten years before to change him.

* * *

_Sokka pressed himself against the wall, making himself as flat as possible. He watched as Fire Nation soldiers marched through the streets, looking for him or any of the other 'rebels' Sokka had worked with._

_"The Princess wants him alive!" A man shouted._

_Sokka's eyes narrowed. For the last two years, he'd only been a few steps ahead of Azula, often only narrowly escaping from her grasp._

_If he was pressed, he'd say he had actually grown to be impressed by her. She was nothing if not determined._

_Sokka froze when he felt cold steel press against his throat. "You should have left the city." Mei said coldly. "If Azula didn't want you alive, I'd kill you right here for what happened to Ty Lee."_

_Sokka swallowed, and let himself be led away._

_"Hello, Sokka." Azula said calmly as her men forced the man into her tent, admiring Sokka's sword. She tested its balance, the edge singing through the air._

_"Azula." Sokka replied guardedly. His shackles had been removed, and he knew why. Azula expected him to attack her, giving her a reason to kill him. She had done the same thing to Haru only two years before._

_Azula set the sword on a stand. "You're tense. Afraid?"_

_"No." Sokka lied. "Aren't I supposed to be in a cage on my way to your father's court?"_

_Azula did something Sokka would have never imagined. She pouted. "What makes you say that?"

* * *

_

Sokka shook his head, and lay on his back. What had happened then had been something he would certainly never forget.

He had conveniently 'escaped' a few days later, and had never seen Azula again after that, nor had he ever again wasted his energy trying to stop the Fire Nation.

"Yue, I'm sorry." He whispered, falling asleep.

* * *

Ryu had secret that he was sure no one else knew. He liked to watch the moon. When everyone was asleep, he liked to sneak out onto his room's balcony and stare at the moon for hours. Sometimes, he thought the moon was actually watching him, too. 

And when the moon was full, his dreams would always have a tall, pretty lady with white hair who told him stories about a blue eyed warrior.

This night, he had a lot to tell the moon-lady, especially about how strange his mother had been acting.

Earlier, when it was just the two of them, his mother had settled to her knees, and _hugged_ him. Ryu knew his mother loved him, but she'd never given him a hug. It had sort of scared the boy.

* * *

"You wanted me, Azula?" Mei asked. The harsh, cold light of the moon shone on them. 

Azula nodded. "Ryu isn't safe." She said, and Mei's eyes widened at the open emotion in the Princess's voice. "My father is slipping more and more into dementia, and soon, not even Ryu will be spared from 'cleansing'."

"What do you want me to do?" Mei asked, fully realizing for the first time just how much Azula had changed.

"Take my son somewhere safe." Azula replied. "Now, tonight."

"No warning." Mei said. "Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"There's no time." Suddenly, Azula embraced Mei. "You will keep him safe?"

Mei was almost too stunned by the excessively odd behavior to respond, but finally she nodded.

* * *

_"Ryu." The moon lady was walking Ryu through the garden, telling him another story about the Blue Eyed warrior, and how he had become a swordsman, but another voice was intruding._

_"Ryu." The voice came again, not demanding, not asking, just…present. The boy stopped, and looked around._

_The moon lady knelt next to Ryu, and kissed his cheek. "You must go. I'm sorry, Ryu. The path ahead will be difficult. But look to the moon when you are lost."_

_Ryu was about to ask what she meant, but then he was awake.

* * *

_

"Ryu." Mei said again, and the boy woke up, looking around.

"Aunt Mei? What's going on?" He asked.

Mei told Ryu the truth. "Your grandfather is a purist, boy. He will kill you before the season wanes. Your mother wants me to take you away."

Ryu looked up at his mother's friend. "That's why she was acting strangely?"

Mei nodded. "Hurry, we don't have much time before the guards return."

Ryu stood up, and followed Mei, not asking anything else. All his life, he had known two things. His mother only wanted him to be safe. The other was that his grandfather was insane.


	5. Chapter Four

**Four**

Sokka jerked awake, the painfully familiar sound of flames burning the air waking him.

In an instant, he was on his feet, sword in hand.

Sano was standing in the middle of the grass Kari had drained, moving in a fierce dance, thin jets of flame bursting from his fingertips and feet.

Presently, he stopped. "I didn't mean to wake you up, Sokka."

"Not your fault. The last eighteen years have made me jumpy." Sokka sheathed his sword. "I even get nervous around campfires."

Sano gestured out to sea. Sokka could just make out a large black speck on the horizon. "That's the _Defiant._ It'll be here in a couple of hours."

"That ship is a headquarters, isn't it?"

Sano smiled. "Constantly moving, never in the same place for too long. If we keep our wits up, the Fire Nation will never find us."

"How many fighters are there?" Sokka rolled up his gear, silently breaking down camp.

"Enough to crew the _Defiant._ Actually, we have enough that we'll need to pirate another ship soon." Sano replied. "The making of a fleet."

"You really think you can stop Ozai." Sokka shook his head.

"I can't guarantee that Ozai's successor will be any better, Sokka, but we have to try." Sano clenched his fists. "I'll kill the bastard myself if I have to."

"You'll finish Aang's job, huh?" Sokka looked up at the pale moon, just visible in the early morning light. "I suppose someone should, if we can't find Aang."

"Do you think we can?" Sano asked.

Sokka noted the others were stirring. "We have to try." He said finally.

* * *

When the ship arrived, Sokka was the last to step onboard, and he sighed. _I've spent half my life on one of these. I'm cursed._

He heard a commotion, and saw people being shoved out of the way by a petite, attractive woman. His eyes widened when her blind eyes locked onto him.

"Snoozles!" Toph shouted, hugging her old friend.

* * *

"Your stance isn't firm enough." Toph scolded. Yaeko sighed, and shifted. She and Toph were standing on a large section of one of the lower holds, altered for the use of earthbenders.

"You know, I can bend perfectly fine." Yaeko said. "I don't need the practice anymore."

Toph snorted. "Sure you do. It's good for when Sparky messes with you."

Sano sat with Sokka, Corin and Kari off to the side. "I hate that nickname." He complained. "Do you two have to use it?"

"Pipe down, Sparky." Toph answered. "Women at work here."

* * *

Azula walked into the throne room, and bowed. "You wanted to see me, Father?"

Ozai turned his cold stare on Azula. "Where is the boy?"

Azula's blood froze, and she affected a smile. "I sent my son to the colonies. He's been cooped up in the capitol too long."

Ozai coughed softly. "I see. You sent the little bastard with that woman." He rose to his feet. "You disappoint me, daughter." Ozai stepped down from the throne. "I offer you a chance. Kill the boy, and I will forgive your weaknesses."

Azula spoke before she even realized what she would say. "No."

Ozai turned back to his daughter. When he spoke, his voice was dangerously soft. "What did you say?"

"I won't let anyone hurt my son." Azula said firmly. "Not even you."

"I see." Ozai gestured, and hundreds of guards appeared.

"Take this traitor to the darkest recess of the dungeons." Ozai said. "Never again will you see the light of day."

Azula calmly walked out, prodded by swords. Like the princess she was Azula kept her dignity, a fact that most of the soldiers spoke about when their conversations were safe.

* * *

"I've never been this far from the coast." Ryu said. He was standing with Mei on the deck of a small, sleek, and fast ship. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure." Mei replied. "For now, I'll settle for getting away from the capitol."

"I hope Mother is all right." Ryu said, looking down at the water.

"She's fine." Mei said. "Azula always comes out on top."

Ryu smiled. "I know, but Grandfather is losing his mind. Not even my mother can stop him for long."

_He's more like his mother than anyone realizes. This boy will make an excellent fire lord some day. _Mei's hands tightened on the side of the ship. _He has to survive. I have to keep him alive._

"These sailors, are they loyal to Mother, or to Grandfather?" Ryu asked.

Mei snapped out of her reverie. "We're all loyal to the Fire Lord." She said. "But we also know that sometimes the Nation's future is more important."

"What's the future?" Ryu smiled when a small flying fish soared out of the water.

"That will be for you to decide." Mei told the boy. "You will be Fire Lord one day."

"I don't think I want to." Ryu told Mei. "Not if I become like Grandfather."

_Am I actually having this conversation?_ "That will be up to you. You have your mother's courage, and…" Mei stopped herself before she said anything about his other parent.

Ryu looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "And what?"

"I'm sure the man you will become will be someone that everyone respects." Mei said. Ryu nodded, accepting the cover.

* * *

"If we're going to find the Avatar, we have to take another ship." Sokka said. "A smaller one, maybe, one that needs less crew."

"One of their new light assault ships would be perfect." Sano said, producing a sketch. "A small crew can man it, and with the new engines, it makes up its size for speed."

"Then who will actually be part of the group that is looking for Aang?" Toph asked.

Sano and Kari shared a look. "We are. Both of us have a promise to keep." Kari explained.

Corin glanced at Sokka. "Count me in."

Toph nudged Yaeko, who glared daggers at her teacher. "I guess I'll go."

"Then what about the larger ship?" Corin asked.

Sano turned to a map. "They'll recruit enough new crew to man at least two more warships. The small fleet will then harass shipping lanes, try to disturb the logistics of the war. If they encounter any other rebel groups, they try to establish ties. If we can find the Avatar and build an army at the same time, we can launch an assault on the very doorstep of my…of the Fire Lord." Sano turned back to the table. "We can save the world."


	6. Chapter Five

**Five**

"You look fine." Toph said, starting to push Yaeko out of the door.

"You can't even see!" Yaeko exclaimed.

"So?" Toph shoved her student out of her cabin, and shut the door. "Just go talk to the boy."

Yaeko frowned, and stomped down the hallway. She walked up a to the main deck, and as expected, found Sano looking up at the moon.

She had asked him a few days after meeting him why a firebender was obsessed with the moon, and he had laughed, saying she was his mother's friend.

Yaeko hadn't understood the joke then, and certainly hadn't figured it out. Yaeko was about to step out from the shadowy doorframe when she saw Kari walked up to Sano.

They spoke briefly, too low for Yaeko to hear, then Kari took one last look at the moon before walking off.

Yaeko stepped out from the door. "Hey, Sparky!"

Sano turned, and his eyes widened. "H-hello, Yaeko." He said. _Why is she wearing red? It does look nice on her._

"Are you ever going to tell me why you like the moon?" Yaeko stood next to him.

"Maybe. Why are you so curious?" Sano asked, making a tongue of flame dance between his fingertips.

Yaeko turned to him. "Maybe I just want to know more about you."

It took Sano a few moments to reply. "Why, so you have more fuel for your insults?"

Yaeko sighed. "You really are dense." Sano turned to ask what she meant, but Yaeko rose up on her toes and kissed him.

* * *

_She had his hand, guiding Ryu over the land. As they flew, Ryu saw that the world was the same everyone, that it was home to the people who loved it. He also saw lands laid to waste, people hiding in the deepest darkest cracks they could find just to be safe._

_"Why?" He asked. "Why did this happen?"_

_The moon spirit smiled sadly at the boy. "Because of one small mislaid hope."_

_"Mislaid hope?" The prince looked back at the painful view. "What does that mean?"_

_"One boy held the world in his hands. He alone could have stopped this, yet…when the time came to decide, he hoped that everyone could learn from their mistakes."_

_"Who?" Ryu asked._

_"Avatar Aang. He was not wrong to hope, but he made a choice he did not have by leaving your grandfather alive."_

_Ryu thought about that. "My grandfather did this." He murmured. "I was taught that if your mistakes hurt someone, you make amends. It's a matter of honor."_

_"That is a truth the world could learn and be better for." The moon spirit guided them back to the dream landscape._

_Ryu smiled then, a cold smile. "Then I have to find the Avatar, and help him restore his honor. If we can stop my grandfather, maybe we can make things the way they were."_

_The moon spirit nodded, then…_

Ryu drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Corin panted painfully, agony ripping down his side. Sokka stood across from him, staring coldly at his charge, a wooden sword held easily in his hands.

"Get him, Chuckles!" Toph shouted out to the boy. Corin straightened himself, then lifted his own sword, feinting.

Sokka ignored the false attack, and stepped into Corin's defense, striking swiftly. Corin gasped as pain exploded in his groin, injured side, and collarbone. He collapsed to his knees, retching.

"Get up." Sokka told him. "Only those who want to die stay down."  
Corin gasped, and struggled to his knees, painfully lifting his sword one handed. His vision blurred, and the boy blinked it clear.

He darted forward, stabbing. Sokka slipped away from the strike, and a blow fell down toward Corin's head. The boy jerked aside, taking the blow on his injured shoulder, and as he fell, he slashed, knocking Sokka onto his back.

"About time!" Corin heard Toph shout before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Some time later, Corin opened his eyes, and felt sore over every inch of his body. Kari, Sano, and Yaeko were standing in his room.

"About time you woke up." Kari teased.

Corin sat up. "What are you doing here?"

Sano shook his head. "You don't do teamwork much, do you. You're coming with us, so we've got to take care of you."

Corin nodded. "A team, huh?" He looked around realizing something. "We aren't moving?"

"We've stopped for the time being. The ship's crew is being reassigned, since we'll be splitting them all up soon." Sano replied. "And Sokka needs to see you as soon as you can move."

Corin heard the challenge in his voice, and painfully swung his legs over the side of the bed, making his sore muscles work. Kari caught him just as he was about to fall.

"That'll do." Yaeko commented, and dragged Sano out of the room. Kari helped Corin stand, and they followed as quickly as possible.

They led Corin down a ramp onto a rocky beach. He stopped for a moment, looking at the strange constructions in the ground. "What's all this?"

Sokka appeared on the other side of one of them. "I asked Toph to make these, Corin. This is a makeshift smithy."

Corin's eyes widened. "A smithy?"

"Ready or not, its time for you to make your sword." Sokka grinned.

* * *

Ryu dropped on all fours, Mei's kunai slicing above his head. He kicked out, using his hands to spin, and a burst of flame forced Mei back.

She darted forward, and more of the small daggers hurtled toward the young firebender. He grinned, and stomped his foot, a wall of flame bursting up.

Mei stepped back. _That was based on an earthbending technique._ _He's inventive_. She reached into her sleeves, and drew more of her dart-sized knives.

She threw them slowly now, aiming well, and Ryu danced back, barely dodging them.

They circled each other, waiting for even the smallest window. Ryu's eyes focused on the thin knives Mei held, and he suddenly spun, thin darts of flame slicing through the air.

Surprised, Mei almost didn't move in time, and then she stared at the wall where the darts had cut into the wood before catching the wall a flame.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ryu asked, suddenly worried.

Mei shook her head, remembering. She had once seen Zuko use fire bending to make stilettos, but few firebenders could show that type of restraint. "Do that again." She said.

* * *

Days later, the sword was finished. Corin hefted the unsharpened weapon, pride filling him at the sight of it. The strong, pure metal was special, at least to him, because Yaeko had drawn the ores he used out of the ground. Sano and Kari had used their own bending to help him as well, and as a result, the sword was stronger than it ever would have been.

Corin swung the sword, admiring its perfect balance. In a way, this sword is the four of us. He thought. We each put part of ourselves into it.

He saw a shadow fall over him, and looked up to see Sokka standing there. "Time to finish." He held several stones in his hand. "And then your time as my student is done."

Corin impulsively rose to his feet, and bowed. After a moment, remembering his own graduation years before, Sokka followed suit.


	7. Chapter Six

**Six**

The day had come. For several weeks, they had been studying stolen rutters, and planning the perfect strike on one of the light assault ships.

"You've never done anything like this?" Sano asked Corin.

"No." The young swordsman replied.

Sano opened the door to his room, and lit a lamp. Corin waited in the doorway as Sano walked over to an armor display in the corner of his room. Well-worn but sturdy firebender armor sat there, and Sano quickly strapped it on.

He took down a sword similar to the one Corin now carried. "What's going to happen is the water benders will bend a mist to hide our actions before the enemy spots us. The ship will pull up along side, and the waterbenders will then freeze the ship in place."

Corin nodded, glad Kari would be remotely safe. "And then?"

Sano stepped out of his room, shutting the door. "I'll lead the boarding party. It will be composed of swordsmen mostly, and another other decent fighters. After that, our only job is to kill as many as it takes for them to surrender."

Corin swallowed, and Sano stopped. "Listen, Corin, unless you learn to love it, killing a man isn't easy. Do not learn to love it, it will keep you sane. But remember what their comrades did to your family and friends, and use that anger to get you through this."

Corin nodded. "I'll see you there, then."

* * *

"I hate these cold days." A sentry said to his companion.

The man snorted, laughing. "I know what you mean. There's no place like home, with weather you're used to."

"Great." The first sentry looked out at the ocean. "There's a fog rolling in. we won't be able to see anything."

His companion suddenly grunted, and fell to the deck. The man didn't even have time to check his friend before a second arrow planted itself in his neck.

The six other sentry teams were killed as quickly and efficiently, then men shouted in surprise and confusion as the engines stalled, and finally quit.

"There's ice overboard!" Some shouted. "And…oh spirits!" As silent as ghosts, Sano led the warriors onto the ship.

"They're fighting." Yaeko said, staring at the smaller ship. She stood with the waterbenders, who were struggling to hold the new iceberg in place.

* * *

Kari, distracted, asked: "Why aren't you down there with them?"

Yaeko frowned. "I promised Sano I'd stay here."

"When…why did you talk to Sano?" Kari asked. And when don't you call him Sparky?

"I…we…um…"

Kari's eyes lit up. "You can tell me later." She said, trying not to laugh.

* * *

Sano spun, striking with his sword at the same time he fired a burst of flame, piercing two men's hearts. He jerked his blade free of the second man's chest, and moved on, running to where he was needed.

He slashed low, dropping an enemy, and kicked out, knocking the man unconscious. He looked up, and waiting there was a tall armored fighter in a skull mask. Sano sheathed his sword at his back, and crouched low in a fighting stance.

The firebender calmly attacked, a wide burst of flame soaring toward Sano, who dove below the attack, and stepped forward, striking with his pointer and index finger. A thin dart of flame flashed with lightning speed, searing the man's mask. Sano struck again, a wide arc of flame slashing toward the man.

The firebender danced through the attack, and kicked, a flash of bright flames almost blinding Sano.

He dove forward, flame spiraling around his hand, and Sano stepped aside, smirking. The firebender gasped when he realized he was being toyed with. Finished, Sano sent an arrow of flame through the firebender's heart.

* * *

Corin felt numb. Sano had warned him it would happen, but the man's eyes were burned into Corin's memory.

It had happened quickly. They were over the side, and already engaging the Fire nation soldiers. Corin had easily overcome one of them, and slid his sword through the man's stomach.

He had dropped his weapon, and clutched Corin's arm, his eyes wide as he died. Corin looked at his sword, and finally pulled it free of the dead soldier. He swallowed, and attacked the nearest enemy.

* * *

"Sano, a group has sealed the doors to the engine rooms!" A graying warrior called. "We think it's the last cell!"

"All other decks have been cleared." Sano sheathed his sword. He spotted Corin, looking pale. "How are you?"

"Numb." Corin replied.

"You'll be sick later." Sano promised. "Everybody back from the door!" Warriors scattered to follow his order, leaving a wide area cleared.

"What are you going to do?" Corin asked.

"Something my Dad taught me. That hatch is too thick for even firebending or explosives. Fortunately, that will work to our advantage. I won't damage the engines."

Sano took a deep breath, then balanced lightly on his heels. He brought the tips of his index and pointer fingers almost together, facing opposite sides. He stepped carefully, and Corin watched as white, sparking energy gathered. Sano spun, raising his right arm in a wide arc, and as he dropped his arm, a bolt of lightning blew the blast doors apart.

Immediately, the fighters rushed in and within minutes, it was over.

"What was that?" Corin asked, stunned.

"Cold fire." Sano said softly, catching his breath. "Lightning bending."

"I'm glad you're on our side." Corin told the older boy.

* * *

His training was going well. Ryu almost had his new techniques mastered, and Mei put him to the test every day.

More, she had the soldiers discuss tactics and their experiences with the boy, trying to teach him what he would need to know to lead men into war.

Ryu's favorites were the soldiers who described bending moves they had seen. He was always ready to try something new, and had managed to adapt his bending to that.

He knew that much of what he was teaching himself was not what his grandfather would call real firebending, but Ryu had made himself a small promise to keep his mind open.

He wrapped himself up in a blanket, and sat down to wait for the moon to rise.


	8. Book Two: Memories

**Book Two** Memories

**Interlogue**

_Sokka sighed, slumping against the wall. For the past four years he had been searching for Suki, for any word or sign of her._

_Each time he thought he had a lead, he was wrong. Sokka would never admit it, but he was getting close to the breaking point._

_He hadn't seen Suki, Katara, Toph, or Aang for so long that felt as though he were losing his mind. Sokka's eyes narrowed when the cold smile of the fire nation princess danced in his memory._

_Was Suki dead? Had Azula killed her?_

_"Hey, have you seen a guy who looks like this?" A familiar voice asked. Sokka peered around the wall, and saw what he had feared. Ty Lee, in all her pink glory._

_The merchant she was speaking to shook his head, then pointed when Ty Lee offered a small leather pouch obviously stuffed with money._

_Sokka ran, hoping the girl, or even worse, the two others, wouldn't find him. "Hey, Sokka!" A voice called. A grate in the ground had been slid aside, and a scarred face was sticking out of it._

_"Jinta?" Sokka asked. The young man waved, then vanished. Sokka dove after him, and Jinta pulled the grate back._

_"You're lucky we found you before that pink girl did."_

_"Who else is here?"_

_"Longshot." Jinta said. "He's the only one of the freedom fighters left alive. The rest of us bandits are just trying to stay that way."_

_Sokka followed the younger boy down the pipe. "Any intel?"_

_"The princess is here. She's apparently looking for you."_

_"Why me?"_

_"Because no one can find Avatar Aang." Jinta crawled through a small pipe. "The Fire Lord just wants you all dead, even his own son."_

_"So he's found Zuko?" Sokka asked._

_"No. Like I said, they're after you right now."

* * *

_

_"No luck?" Azula asked, her tone making it obvious she knew the answer._

_Perky as always, Ty Lee shook her head. "But he's been here."_

_Azula glanced at Mei. "Split the men up. Search this town top to bottom." The girls started to leave. "Oh, and Ty Lee?"_

_Ty Lee looked back at Azula. Azula gestured at the grate she could see. "Make sure that the search involves the sewers."

* * *

_

_Ty Lee hated sewers. Actually, she didn't hate them any more than she hated rainy days or even Azula. But they did put a harsh on her aura._

_"Ma'am. We've found their trail." A soldier reported._

_"Okay." Ty Lee said, eager to be out of the dank tunnels.

* * *

_

_"Longshot, are you suicidal?" Sokka whispered harshly. The man and two others with bows had decided to wait for the Fire nation, and hold them off as Sokka and the rest of the resistance soldiers escaped._

_"Damn it Sokka, get out of my way!" Longshot cursed. "They've killed everyone I ever cared about!"_

_"I know how you feel." Sokka replied. "But you can't let it beat you."_

_What happened then happened so fast Sokka was never able to piece it all together._

_A strange voice shouted out that he had found them. Seconds later, arrows filled the tunnel, and men lay dead on both sides. Longshot fell to his knees, grinning, blood dripping from his face. It was his arrow that had pierced the heart of a friendly girl who loved pink just a bit too much._

_What Sokka was never able to clear from his mind was the smile she had on her lips, dead before she even knew it._


	9. Chapter Seven

**Seven**

Mei watched Ryu's practice, nodding. His skills had molded nicely over the past few weeks, incorporating techniques she was sure no other firebender had ever used.

Ryu brought his arm slashing down, and a thin whip of flame snapped through the air. It faded, and Ryu spun, striking again, this time, a wide, thin flash of fire sliced through an empty jug a sailor had tossed toward him.

He stepped back, and struck again, a thin bolt of flame shattering another target. Finally, the boy brought his hands both high and wide, and along their arc a small, bright kunai made of flame lanced out over the open sea.

The sailors clapped, cheering, as Ryu caught his breath. He looked up at Mei who shook her head. Ryu cringed. He had forgotten to bend with his legs.

_At least I'm improving. When we find the Avatar, I can help him fight._ Ryu fell back into stance, ready to start again.

* * *

"All the repairs have been completed." A man said, walking with Sano along the deck of the new ship. 

"That's good, captain." Sano said. "Has she been renamed?"

"We were thinking of _Hope_." The captain answered.

Sano nodded. "That's good. I like it. We'll have Kari christen the ship before we set sail."

"Yes, sir." The captain walked off to supervise the few changes they would require, such as installing sealed boxes of earth for the earthbenders.

Corin set his end of one of one of those boxes down, and a leaned back, groaning.

"Taking a break?" Sano asked, walking over to help.

"Yes, while you have been working hard at supervising, we lower humans have been carrying extra supplies onboard." Corin replied sarcastically. "You know, the light work."

"Quit whining." Sano said. "That should be the last of it, anyway. Just a few more preparations and we'll be ready to depart."

"Good." Yaeko walked up the boarding plank and grabbed Sano's arm. "I hate waiting around like this."

"You made me well aware of that fact." Sano told her. "Every day for the last two weeks."

"It's not my fault you're a slow learner."

Corin laughed, then asked something he'd wondered. "Who taught you to use a sword?"

"I did." Sano replied. "When my parents died, I realized sometimes your bending isn't enough, so I taught myself to use a sword."

"Thought so." Corin replied. "It seems like everything you do you taught yourself."

Sano thought he detected some bitterness in his friend's voice, but just then the captains of both ships beckoned to them. It was time for a last strategy meeting.

* * *

"You'll be all right." Sokka said. He handed Corin a small wooden box. "You'll need to sharpen your sword." 

Corin took the kit, and bowed. "Sokka…thank you for everything you've taught me."

"Yeah well…" The water tribesman coughed, turning away slightly to remove a tear from his eye. "You find him, kid. You find Aang no matter what it takes."

Corin nodded. "I guess its up to you to build a huge fleet then, so we can save the world."

Sano walked up. "Corin, Kari's looking for you, and I need to talk with Sokka."

Corin bowed once more, then left.

"What?" Sokka asked.

Sano looked at the older man, and then nodded to himself. "I need to tell you something important, something no one else here knows."

* * *

Sokka watched the _Hope_ sail away to the south, his mind still reeling from what Sano had told him. 

"What's wrong with you, Snoozles?" Toph asked. "Your heart's pounding like you're scared."

"No." Sokka looked up at the clear sky. "But I just learned something that could change everything."

"What?" Toph asked.

Sokka smiled. "I learned what happened after we failed."

* * *

"Pull…" Sano kicked low with his leg, flames sweeping at Kari's legs. "Your act…" He stepped forward, and sliced with his hand, several thin waves of fire slicing toward the girl, who bent water around herself. "Together! Damn it, Kari, you can form ice without another waterbender!" 

"Its too hard." The girl said, hitting her knees.

"I said that too, when we were children." Sano declared. "Remember when I was learning to bend lightning? I thought it was too hard."

"But you finally did it." Kari said. "What if I don't have the skill to do it?"

"You do." Sano knelt next to the girl. "Just concentrate. Make ice around us both."

Kari reached out, and a thick mist formed around them. The people watching looked on, amazed, when the mist became a sheet of water.

Kari brought her hand to her sides and closed her eyes in concentration. The water froze, gleaming in the light.

* * *

Corin listened to the sailors cheer, shaking his head. "I thought you and Sano had a thing, Yaeko?" 

The earthbender looked up from her seat. "So? He's helping Kari master her bending. It shouldn't bother you."

"It should you. They're too close." Corin replied, blushing. Yaeko looked at him, then smirked.

"It bothers you because you like Kari."

Corin averted her gaze. "Maybe I do. But, look at them!"

Sano laughed, and congratulated Kari. The girl smiled, and hugged him in return.

The captain was standing nearby, and angry, he grabbed Corin's collar. "Listen, brat. Those two have been at each other's side for longer than you could know. They both lived in the same village. Their parents were friends! Their whole village was wiped out, and all they have left is each other!"

Corin looked away. "I know what that's like. Sokka is the only one that I knew. Everyone else died."

The captain let him go. "I'm sorry, boy."

"Hey, Yaeko, did you see that?" Sano asked, leading Kari over. "What's wrong?"

Corin shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

A large group of healers were gathered in the throne room, terrified. An old man, the oldest of them all, stepped toward them, glancing back at the darkened throne. 

"It is only a matter of time. We must tend to our lord as best as possible." He spoke in low tones. "And by the sun spirit, do not speak of this where Lord Ozai may hear!"

They all stole looks at the throne.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Eight**

"Shin, the last place the Avatar was actually seen was here." Sano pointed at a small island on the large wall length map. "Near Iwo Jima."

"That's a five day journey from our current location." Captain Shin traced the route with his finger. "Fortunately, Fire Navy patrols are scarce near there."

"We would have close to two weeks to search the area if I'm not mistaken." Sano scratched his chin. "How long do you think we should risk it?"

"No longer than three or four days." Shin replied. "That way we can escape back to open sea before any patrols run through the area.

"Set the course, then."

* * *

"Iwo Jima." Mei spoke softly. Ryu looked at her, and she nodded. 

The ship's captain waited as Ryu looked at the map spread out on the table. "How far are we if we use the engines at full steam?" Ryu asked.

"Roughly a four day journey." The man said swiftly.

"And we're sure this is the last confirmed appearance?" Ryu asked.

"There's no doubt." Mei told her young charge. "Your mother fought him there almost to her death."

"My mother?" Ryu looked at the map. "Before I was born, then?"

"Two years." Mei said.

Ryu sighed, then nodded. "Set course, Captain. If there are any clues, we have to find them."

* * *

Later that night, Ryu sat under the waning moon. It was harder to talk to the moon lady when the moon wasn't full, but he tried any way. Slowly, he fell asleep. 

_The ship was motionless. The crew all stood on deck, staring out at the water, which also seemed to have frozen in time. Ryu walked among them, looking at the still faces._

_"What's going on?" Ryu saw Mei, and ran over to her. "Aunt Mei! What's happen…ing?" Mei was just as still as the others, her emotionless stare frozen._

_"You're seeing what can happen." The moon lady was there with him. "If you fail, you will lose everyone."_

_Ryu stared around at the frozen figures, and realized they were nothing more than statues._

_"I won't! I won't fail! I_

won't fail!" Ryu jerked awake, shaking.

* * *

Sano spoke when Yaeko joined him on deck, not moving his gaze from the thin curve of light. "You wanted to know why I watch the moon? I wasn't lying when I said the moon was my mother's friend." 

"I don't understand." Yaeko replied.

"Do you know the story about the moon?" Sano asked Yaeko, who shook her head. "Shortly after the Avatar returned, General Zhao, an evil firebender, led a force against the Northern Water tribe. He killed the physical form of the moon spirit, and it seemed like the world would be doomed."

"What happened?" Corin asked, forgetting himself. Sano looked up. Corin and Kari, looking abashed, joined the other two.

"I only know the story from my mother." Sano told them. "According to her, the Water tribe princess gave up her life to restore everything. You see, when she was a baby, the moon had given her a little of its life, so Yue was able to make the sacrifice to restore nature's balance."

"Yue?" Corin asked.

"Sokka's first love." Kari whispered sadly. "My father was there, with his uncle."

Sano stood up, and began pacing. "I should tell you all something, just so you understand me. I am not looking for the Avatar because I want to. I made a promise to my parents that I would find him. I don't think we need the Avatar." He started to walk away.

"You act as though you hate him, and you've never met the avatar." Corin spoke calmly. "Sokka has told me a lot of stories from before the Day of Black Sun. Did you know Avatar Aang was only twelve years old and…"

Sano spun, his face furious. "And he should have killed my grandfather when he had the chance! It was his fault all of this has happened, don't you get it?" He realized what he had just admitted, and his eyes widened. He turned away, and walked off.

"His grandfather?" Corin wondered out loud.

Kari shook her head. "Ozai, Corin. Sano is the son of Prince Zuko."

"He's been lying to us." Corin looked at Yaeko. "He didn't tell you either?"

Kari stood. "Before you call Sano's loyalty into question, you should consider mine. I'm loyal to my brother before anyone else." She left her two friends sitting there shocked.

Suddenly Yaeko grinned, and punched Corin's arm. "I told you there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Kari found Sano standing by himself near the back of the ship, throwing flames into the water. 

"You told them, didn't you." He said dully.

"I didn't say who Mom was." Kari replied .

Sano laughed wryly. "Its not hard to figure out."

"Are you mad at me? It was my secret too, and you told Sokka." Kari accused.

Sano shook his head. "I was worried, if they knew, that they'd lose sight of the goal. I told Mom and Dad I'd find the avatar, that I would stop grandfather, and that I'd keep you safe. I've only managed one of those things so far."

"Yaeko will come around." Kari smiled, and poked her brother's side. "She likes you."

"Quiet."

"Mom told you this would happen." Kari said, grinning. "When you used to pull girls' hair."

"You were only three. How can you remember that?" Sano demanded. He saw Yaeko and Corin standing nearby, and gestured for them to come over. "Would you like to help me figure out how my sister has such a damn good memory?"

* * *

"We've made better time than I imagined." The captain said, handing Ryu a telescope. "If you look, my prince, you can just see the island on the horizon. We'll arrive by tomorrow afternoon at the latest." 

Ryu lowered the telescope, and smiled. "This is great." He said. "Is Iwo Jima deserted, Captain Li?"

"Yes." Li nodded.

"Then what is the smoke that I see?" Ryu asked.

"From coal burning under the ground. The entire island is practically a coal bank. I intend to harvest some while you and a few guards are searching for any sign of the Avatar."

"Why, captain, are you so matter of fact about the idea that I am looking for our Nation's worst enemy?" Ryu asked. Mei had told him to ask.

Li rubbed his graybeard. "Because I owe your family a debt of honor. I was once the captain of a ship led by your uncle in exile, and I abandoned him."

"My uncle? Zuko." Ryu shook his head. "Mother never told me a great deal about my uncle, except that she finally understood him."

Li bowed low. "Would you care for me to tell you of him?"

"I would, Captain. Why was he in exile?" Ryu asked. "Start there."

* * *

The young guard glanced over his shoulder. He had been ordered to feed and water this prisoner only once a day, but he had rationed his own food to make sure she ate at least twice a day. 

"My lady." He said in a whisper, and brought a large ladle of water into the cell. Azula lifted her head.

She had been chained with her arms over her head, and her legs bound together. She couldn't bend, not even the silly fire breath her Uncle had once used. "Hideo." She greeted weakly.

Hideo helped her to drink, then bowed on his way out of the door. He locked it as he spoke. "No word on Prince Ryu, my lady, nor of the Avatar. I was playing dice with a friend from the navy, and he tells me a rebel group captured one of our light fighters nearly three weeks past."

"Rebels?" Azula asked.

"Apparently there were a few survivors who managed to escape. They report a demon eyed firebender who used steel and flame, and the Blue Eyed Swordsman was also spotted.

Azula nodded, and as Hideo walked away, whispered one word.

"_Sokka._"


	11. Chapter Nine

**Nine**

Sano led Corin, Kari, and Yaeko down the boarding ramp onto the beach, leaving Captain Shin standing on the ship. "My men will mine fresh coal while you search." He told them. "That way we will have a full supply."

Sano thanked him, and the captain walked off, calling out orders.

"How do we conduct this search?" Yaeko asked, sounding bored.

Sano knelt, and traced a crude map in the sand. "This is the rough layout of the island. If they still stand, there are ruins here, two miles along the coast, here, near the center, and here, roughly a half mile into the woods from the east. We'll visit the ruins on the beach first, then move to the center."

"Okay." Kari checked her waterskin. "Is this place deserted?"

Sano shrugged. "It's supposed to be." He smiled inwardly as he led them away.

* * *

"This looks like it was a beautiful place once." Kari commented, running her hand along a stone bench.

"That fume of smoke coming from the ground says otherwise." Yaeko replied, pointing. A few yards away, a thin, dark plume of smoke rose from the ground. "Must be an underground fire."

Sano and Corin walked out of a building. "Hey, come check this out!" Corin called.

The girls joined them, and Corin brushed dust away from a mosaic on a wall. It was a tiled decoration of a man with blue arrows running along his body fighting a crowd of red armored soldiers.

"This is the avatar." Corin said. "He may not have been here, but this is a good sign."

"We know he was here, though." Sano brushed away from the last part of the mosaic. "Look." The avatar was surrounded by men laying on the ground, his tunic ripped to shreds. Facing away from the viewer, a large scar was clearly marked.

"He must have been here at some point." Kari breathed, excited. "Very few know about the scar."

"Let's check out the other buildings." Yaeko said. "After all, we've got two more places to search when we're done here."

Kari found the message just as they were about to leave. It was scratched hastily on a wall.

_"The Avatar has told us to leave him. The Fire Nation approaches, and we run, terrified. I will stay, hiding, so his battle is not lost to time. When it is over, I will bring him to the inner city…"_ That was all that was legible, the rest faded with time and weather.

"Inner City must refer to the ruins farther in." Corin reasoned.

"Let's go, then." Sano said.

* * *

Ryu held the journal Mei had found close to his chest. He had already read the final passage four times.

"We've found what we sought." Mei said. Ryu looked up, and glanced at the squad of soldiers gathered around. He nodded.

"Yes. Let's head back to ship. Captain Li will need to know our new heading."

A soldier dashed into the camp, panting. "Prince Ryu, Lady Mei! Warriors have been spotted in the forest. They're heading this way."

"We need to assume anyone we don't know is an enemy." Mei told Ryu, who nodded. "Everyone, hide yourselves. We'll ambush them, and take as many prisoners as we can."

* * *

Sano's senses were buzzing, and he slowed down, looking around the woods carefully. "We're being watched."

"I thought this place was deserted." Yaeko said. Sano ignored her and knelt down, brushing at the dirt.

His sharp eyes caught the outline of an armored boot. "Fire Nation. I can't tell how old. Be ready to fight."

He and Corin drew their swords, and the girls readied themselves to strike as fast as they could.

The four walked into the wide cobbled court, and the attack came.

* * *

Ryu watched excitedly as the battle began. Only four attackers had made him believe it would be quick, but his men were thrown back by water, earth and steel. Before Mei could grab him, he darted out of his place, and the tallest fighter turned to face him.

Sano saw the boy come running, and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar way to his movements. In a flash, Sano sheathed his sword and stomped, a wall a fire rising to stop the burning missile sent toward them.

Sano tore his way through the attackers, and circled around his younger opponent, who had watched Sano's bending with interest.

"Who are you people?" The boy asked.

Sano realized who he was, and a small smile graced his lips. "Hello, little prince. Where is Mei?" The bender spun, heat trailing from his hand to melt the kunai thrown at him. He stopped when he felt something cold and sharp jab his neck.

"Here, boy." Mei said coldly.

* * *

"What should we do with them?" A soldier asked Ryu.

"Hey, prince!" The firebender called. Ryu turned to him. "Don't bother denying it. I know who you are, and I know all about your mother."

Ryu walked toward him, curious. "What do you know?"

"That she's in trouble, and I'm probably your best chance to save her." The man said. "I'm Sanosuke."

"I'm Ryu. How do you know about us?"

Sano smiled. "You aren't the only one who dreams of the moon spirit."

Wide-eyed, the young prince looked at Mei, who shrugged just slightly. "Let them go." Ryu ordered, his heart beating faster.

The soldiers cut them loose. "We're here looking for any signs of the Avatar."

Ryu laughed suddenly. "So are we." His expression became serious. "You said you talk to the moon lady?"

"Sometimes." Sano rubbed his wrists. "If you really want to know, Yue thinks we need to work together."

"Yue?" Mei asked. That was the name of the water tribe princess who had died years before.

"The moon spirit." Sano answered her. Then he smiled slightly. "You're just like what I was told."

"What do you mean? Who told you about me?' Mei asked, her eyes narrowing.

Sano shook his head. "It's not important." Curious, the firebender looked down at Ryu. "Did you find anything?"

Ryu pulled the journal from his tunic "This is…"

An explosion sounded in the distance. Sano cursed. "They've found us." He pushed the journal back to Ryu.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Ten**

Shin stood anxiously on deck. So far, the _Hope_ was out running the larger ship, but soon, when the children would return to board, it would catch them.

He saw an impossible crowd run out of the woods, Sano at the lead. He was shouting.

"Lower the ramp! Hurry!"

He shouted at the sailors below, and everyone on deck forgot they were attacked as Sano led his group and Fire Nation soldiers onboard. "Shin, take us to Hawat Bay!"

_That's out of our way. He must want to meet the vessel these others came from._ "Pilot, you heard the man!"

Sano turned to the soldiers, shouting. Later they would say he had all the fury of royalty. "You, get below decks and help our people man the cannons. Your prince's life depends on it!"

Ryu watched all of this, shocked. He felt Mei's hand on his shoulder, a silent support.

Sano turned around. "Your ship had better be where it's supposed to be."

"Captain Li wouldn't betray us." Ryu replied.

Sano froze. "Did you say Li?" Ryu nodded, and Sano shook his head, muttering about the tricks that spirits play.

* * *

Li saw the vessel come toward them, chased by a massive warship. "Signal!" He called out.

A man stood in a visible spot, gesturing with colored flags.

Someone on the other ships responded, and Li nodded. The prince and his retinue were safely on the other vessel.

"Captain!" Someone pointed at the other ship, were their flag man was signaling again.

"They don't want us to take action?" Li wondered aloud. "What?"

* * *

"Why did your cannons stop?" Ryu asked, his nerves tingling. Sano turned to him, his features intense.

"How committed are you to stopping Ozai?"

Ryu, confused, answered. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep my mother safe."

Sano nodded. "Then stay down here, and watch. This is something we may have to do again." He walked over to the side of the ship, balancing easily. He faced the pilot's cabin. "Bring us around!"

Shin waved back, and turned to the pilot, shouting.

"What is he planning?" Ryu asked the girl he had called Kari. He grew more confused when he saw that she was crying.

"Something terrible."

* * *

Li watched as the young man left the prince's side and stand at the edge of the railing.

The small ship suddenly cut into the water, and moved around, heading straight for the warship.

"No!" Li shouted, slamming his fist against the hull. "They can't fight that monster!"

He cringed, unable to see when two bright flashes of light headed a monstrous explosion.

* * *

Mei only had time to recognize the young firebender's stance before he cast lightning, spinning and striking a second time in the exact same spot. _The engines!_

Mei grabbed Ryu, and held him tight as the explosion came, rocking the ship.

As the force subsided, swallowed by the sea, everyone watched in terrified awe as the warship slowly burned it way under the ocean. Sano turned, and met Ryu's terrified stare.

* * *

Ryu, Sano, and the two captains sat in Li's cabin, working over their plans. Ryu glanced at Sano several times, seeming on the verge of saying something.

Finally, Sano slid the charts away from him. "What is it?"

"What was that technique?" Ryu asked. "How could you do something like that?"

Sano leaned forward. "I did it because that ship would have killed all of us. And the technique is lightning bending."

Ryu looked at the charts a few moments, the other two men forgotten. "Can I learn it?"

"Maybe." Sano said. "But now is not the time. We have to find a safe place for repairs and to restock before the long journey North."

* * *

Kari held the journal in her hands. After Ryu had given it to Sano, he had entrusted it to her. She opened it again, reading the last entry.

_Aang is going North. He asked me to come, and I want to. If I stay with the avatar, maybe I'll even see Sokka again, but these people need me too much._

_I was more than surprised he recognized me, since I haven't worn my face paint for a long time._

_I have asked Aang one favor, that he leave Momo here. It silly, but the lemur reminds me of Sokka._

_We're leaving as well. The elders believe we maybe able to find refuge farther in the Earth kingdom. I haven't spoken against this, despite my own feelings._

It ended there. The writer never said her name, but Kari was sure it was Suki's journal. When they next saw Sokka, she was going to give it to him. He deserved to know that there was still a chance she was alive.

There was a knock on her door and Yaeko walked in. "We're really going to the North Pole?" She asked, almost whining.

Kari nodded, casually .

"Its cold, and there's no earth!" Yaeko complained.

Kari shrugged. "Talk to Sano. Maybe he'll carry around dirt for you."

Yaeko snorted. "Not likely. He'd say something about how it would get in the way of his bending."

"That sounds like him." Kari replied, laughing.

* * *

Ryu sighed. "Why don't we just start sailing north? After all, we are in the ocean. There are plenty of fish we can catch, and it rains fresh water. If we travel at top speed and with no interruptions, we can make it to the North Pole before we have to ration food."

Li smiled. "A good plan, sir, but what about essential vitamins? The people could easily catch scurvy."

Sano grimaced. "Sea prunes."

Shin scowled. "Foul, disgusting things."

Ryu looked at them. "What's a sea prune?"


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Eleven**

"It's getting colder." Ryu whined, rubbing his arms. Sano laughed.

"True, but we're still miles away." He looked over to the _Hope_, where the other three were standing, waving at him.

Sano waved back. "And besides, you aren't supposed to worry about that. Right now, Lady Mei wants me to help you with your firebending."

Ryu looked at the older bender. "Really? Are you going to teach me lightning bending?"

Sano shook his head. "Not yet. You haven't learned to clear your mind."

"How do I do that?" The boy asked, trying to keep the whine from his voice.

"You have to meditate." Sano said. He saw the boy's look. "I don't like it myself, but trust me, it works."

"I don't want to firebend. I know I can do it, and do it well." Ryu protested.

An amused look stole over Sano's features. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Listen, when you face me. I _won't_ hold back."

Sano struck suddenly, and Ryu yelled, barely avoiding the fast blow. Sano moved so fast and gracefully it was almost like a dance punctuated by flames.

Ryu felt his clothing singe, and growled. He formed a flame kunai, and threw it at Sano, who merely stepped aside, and raised his hand, slicing downward, a bright whip snapping through the air.

Ryu had used a whip before, but Sano's mastery outdid his. Sano struck several times with the same attack, pinning Ryu back against the edge of the ship. Sano's foot traced a high crescent kick, and Ryu yelped when another whip appeared, smashing him in the ribs.

Ryu fell to the deck, and looked up, holding his side. "What was that?"

"Waterbending." Sano replied simply. "A true bender studies everything, and finds a way to make himself better. A few moves don't make you a master."

"How can I study other elements?" Ryu asked. "Don't the benders who came with you keep their practice secret?"

Sano laughed. "Why would they? We're all enemies of the Fire Nation. The only way to trust each other is to share what we can."

Ryu decided then that he hoped to be like Sano when he was an adult.

* * *

"How far are we from the North Pole?" Yaeko asked, seated in a chair in Kari's room. She sorted through a pile of old maps she'd found in Kari's desk.

Kari peered out of her closet, a blue dress hanging over her shoulder. "Sano said we're still about six days away, why?"

"Actually, I don't care how long it takes to get there," Yaeko answered. "I'm just glad we haven't run into any more enemy ships. We'll be fighting again soon enough."

Kari stepped out. "I know. But when we win, no one will have to fight ever again."

* * *

"Commander, we've sighted them again." A tall, powerfully built soldier said. "Just as you predicted, they're going north."

The man spoken to looked up from the book he was skimming. Three scars twisted their way down his face and neck, vanishing below the collar of his uniform.

"And Lightning Fist was there."

The soldier nodded. "Yes. We observed his technique as he destroyed the vessel we sent in."

The commander rose. He smiled wickedly. "The expatriate prince, Lightning Fist, and Captain Shin. My three favorite targets all together. Daisuke, set a new course. Lightning Fist is taking them to the North Pole."

"Yes, Commander Ishida."

Ishida sat back down, and subconsciously, his fingers trailed along the three scars a boy named Sanosuke had given him six years before.

_Lightning Fist Sanosuke. I'll wrap my hands around your throat soon. And as you die, you will hear all you love scream in agony.

* * *

_

Ryu sat, uncomfortable in the awkward position. He was on his knees, practically sitting on his heels. Sano sat in similar fashion nearby, eyes closed.

Ryu sighed. He was supposed to meditate, but he didn't know what that meant.

Sano spoke suddenly, his voice distant. "Close your eyes, Ryu. Empty your mind of everything except a familiar place. Center that place in your mind. Let nothing distract your from it."

Ryu closed his eyes, and thought of his mother's garden, where he had first met the moon lady. Slowly, all of his concerns slipped away, and even Sano's voice faded into the background.

* * *

_Ryu found himself standing with Sano in the garden. The older firebender spun, looking around with wide eyes._

_"What the hell is this?" He wondered._

_Ryu looked up. "My mother's garden. How are you here, Sano?"_

_"I brought both of you here." Yue said behind them. "This is the spirit world, or a part of it."_

_"Why did you bring us here?" Sano asked._

_"What do we need to do?" Ryu asked a second later._

_Yue smiled, then laughed. "You two, so much like your fathers."_

_Sano glared, but Ryu looked hopeful. "You know of my father?" Sano looked at Yue, just as curious._

_Yue shook her head. "I can't tell you, neither of you. You'll learn in due time, or you won't, little prince. But this isn't why I brought you here. A terrible danger follows you."_

_"What danger?" Sano asked._

_Yue looked grave, and trailed three fingers down her face.

* * *

_

"Ishida!" Sano said, startling his sister and Yaeko, who had been trying to wake him up.

Ryu smiled at Mei, assuring her he was all right, then looked over to Sano. "What did she mean? Who's following us?"

"Kagato Ishida." Sano sat up, and met Kari's look. "Ryu, tell your crew to keep a constant watch. Even if they see just a smallest speck, keep an eye on it. We'll do the same on our ship."

"Who is this man?" Mei asked.

"He's the man who led the Fire Nation in destroying my village, in killing my parents." Sano said, his eyes glowing a fierce color. "I watched him kill my father and my mother."


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Twelve **

Ishida stood on deck, looking serenely at the small ice floes and icebergs the ship was trailing through. He trailed his fingers through the air, watching as the air shimmered from the heat he produced. His lieutenant approached, respectfully standing a few feet off. "Come, Higen."

The man came closer, and bowed. "Sir, we're less than two days from the Pole. If you wish to…"

"Order the engines to full steam. It's time to finally crush them." Ishida said calmly. "And have my armor readied." _Are you ready to die, Lightning Fist? I'm coming to finally send you to meet the rest of your family.

* * *

_

Sano, wearing his full armor, was in the same place he had been for nearly two hours, staring through the telescope. One thought drifted through his mind repetitively: _He doesn't know about Kari. At least she can be safe._

Early on, the midday watch had first spotted the change in the distant vessel's speed. Sano had taken over, and had ordered full battle alert. Now both ships were preparing for a fight.

Corin walked up, slightly uncomfortable in his armor. The old and worn pieces he had salvaged before his first battle had been destroyed, and he had been fitted with a proper suit of hard leather armor. Despite the awkward feeling, Corin was able to move around easily. "Is this guy really that bad?"

Sano nodded, and lowered the telescope. When he spoke, his voice trembled slightly. Slightly, but noticeably. "I'm scared, Corin. I need you to stay close to Kari and Yaeko. Keep them away from Ishida, and watch out for yourself. He'll kill anyone I care about to get to me."

"All right." Corin replied, inwardly proud of the trust he was being shown. "I can try. What's he look like?"

Sano looked over, and trailed three jagged lines down his face. "He has three scars just like that. He's insane, Corin. I'm not joking."

"Scars, huh." Corin looked at his friend. "You put them there, didn't you?"

"I tried to make them deeper. I wanted his head." Sano replied, his voice filled with anger and loathing. He saw Yaeko standing a distance away, and gripped Corin's shoulder. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Yaeko asked, leaning against a wall. "You've barely spoken to me in days."

"There's nothing wrong." Sano lied. He toyed with a few books sitting on his bookshelf "I've just been preoccupied."

"Preoccupied." Yaeko smirked. "You're lying. I spoke to Kari. She said there's more to this Ishida man than you said."

"You mean more than the fact he murdered my parents?" Sano asked. "You're right. He's been following me for six years. We've nearly killed each other several times."

"He won't retreat, then." Yaeko realized. "He'll force his men to keep fighting, even if they all die."

"Unfortunately."

* * *

Mei watched as the last piece of Ryu's armor was tied into place. The boy moved awkwardly, testing the fit.

"This is heavy. How does Sano stand to wear his?"

"He's been forced to grow strong enough to move easily in full armor." Mei told the boy. "You will not be fighting, this is merely to keep you safe."

Ryu nodded, and thanked the armorer. "Aunt Mei, do you trust Sano and his people?"

Mei thought carefully before she replied. "Only to an extent. Remember, the warriors with Sanosuke have hated our homeland for years."

"But they follow Sano with no problem!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Because they know him." Mei replied calmly. "The same way our own soldiers have learned to trust you."

"I decided." Ryu said, looking up at a portrait of his mother hanging on the wall. "When I'm Fire Lord, I will be like Sanosuke and my Mother."

Mei nodded, and then to Ryu's surprise, bowed.

* * *

Sano watched the ship, his heart pounding. Every cannon on board, every bender, was waiting to attack. Ishida's ship was just out of range, approaching rapidly.

Captain Li, following the plan, ordered his ship to full steam, plowing ahead of the _Hope_. Sano spared a look to the ship carrying Prince Ryu and his guardian Mei ahead to the still distant North Pole.

Everything was set. Corin had finally convinced Yaeko to help him keep Kari safe below deck, easing the only real concern that Sanosuke had.

He heard Shin standing on the deck above, shouting out orders. "On my mark…fire the first salvo!"

The cannons roared.

* * *

Ishida, laughing like a crazed pig-monkey, launched a wide burst of flame, incinerating the first cannonball to come his way. All around, the large metal shot fell, crashing through wood and denting steel, also throwing the ship around as the water exploded violently.

"Return fire!" He shrieked, and the cannons of his ship boomed, sending death toward his prey.

* * *

Sano struck, his twin lightning bolts shattering several of the cannonballs. All around, earthbenders and the cannons sent a counter attack. Sano grit his teeth when the screams of his men hit his ears, and his vision narrowed on the enemy ship.

* * *

Ishida stopped, and ran to the edge of the railing. He could see, standing tall on the deck of the enemy vessel, a man in red armor casting a quick double tap of lighting. "Sanosuke!" Ishida shouted, his manic mood snapping.

* * *

"Lord Sanosuke!" A man shouted, pushing Sano aside. Sano looked up as the sailor's chest burned open, the cold fire passing through his body.

"Syaron!" Enraged, Sano rose, and across the sea, he saw Ishida preparing to cast another bolt of lightning. "Captain! Bring the ship around!" Sano's voice carried as the cannons on both sides died.

Ishida's lightning strike, from the far range, crackled across the ship, causing the steel to glow red.

Sano returned Ishida's challenge.

* * *

"The cannons have stopped." Kari said. "But the ship is still moving about. What is Sano doing?"

The ship rocked suddenly, and the three could hear a strange humming fill the lower decks.

"Lightning." Corin stated. "But who's casting it? Sano wouldn't attack us."

"It must be that man." Yaeko told them. "Kari, do you know if Ishida can bend lightning?"

"He wasn't able to before." Kari replied. "He must have learned since Sano hurt him."

"Yaeko, keep Kari down here." Corin said. He picked up his bow. "Its been a while since I used this, but I can help."

"He's got a lot of guts." Yaeko commented as the swordsman left. "Disobeying a firebender's direct orders."

* * *

Corin made it on deck to find every staying low. "What's happening?"

A soldier waved him down, and Corin crawled over. "A battle like I've never seen before! Sano and a bender from the other ship are bending lightning. The range is too far to damage the ship, but if they hit someone, well…" His gaze fell to the man who had saved Sano.

Sano shouted triumphantly, and across the sea, they heard someone shriek in fury. Corin rose up, and his eyes widened when he saw something strange lifting from the deck of the enemy vessel.

"What the hell is that?"

* * *

"I feel like a coward." Ryu said, standing with Captain Li and Mei. He had been watching through Li's telescope as Sano and Ishida had begun their personal battle.

"Following someone's order is not cowardice, young prince." Li said rationally. "Sanosuke understood that you are more vital to the future of the world than he is."

Ryu shook his head, and hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't care! What kind of leader will I be if all I do is watch as others die?"

Mei laid a comforting hand on his back. "They aren't dying for you. They're dying because they believe in something more than them. For dreamers, death is nothing as long as their hopes are someday fulfilled."

Ryu sniffed. "They'll be fine. Sano is an even better bender than my mother…than my grandfather!"

* * *

Sano cursed, his heart leaping into his throat when several large, round balloons rose into the air, lifting what looked like several decks of the ship into the sky.

Sano had never heard of anything like that, but he recognized a huge platform lined with cannon. "Ishida, you sly bastard." He looked at the balloons, covered with copper plating, and knew he couldn't burn through them.

"I need all earthbenders and archers to target those balloons!" He shouted. "Now, or we're all dead!"

Men rose, and attacked, most of their missiles bouncing harmlessly from the armor. Sano saw Ishida standing on the top of the flying fortress, laughing.

Sano shouted, and from his fingers flew a final bolt of lightning, which scattered across the copper armor harmlessly. The enemy cannons began to drop. Sano knew that any moment, the attack would come, and he cursed, praying that at least a few ould survive.

Massive spikes of ice shot from the ocean surface, impaling parts of the fortress. These spikes kept coming, firing faster than arrows.

Sano and everyone above deck watched as the fortress retreated, feeling safe for the time being. Sano looked around, and saw the captain standing on the higher deck. "Captain, report!"

"We're dead in the water." Captain Shin called to Sano. "Too many holes. If we move, we sink!"

Sano nodded, but was distracted by the shouts of the warriors. As they all rushed to the side, water roared, tossing the ship around. Sano stared into the brine carefully, worried that a sea monster was rising, but large chunks of ice appeared, dozens of them bobbing in the water. _What in the name of all the spirits is that?_

Kari and Yaeko joined and Sano and Corin, watching as the icebergs began to drift towards them, against the current.

The ice shifted, and fell back into the sea as water. Stunned, the crew stared at the small wooden ships, each lined with dozens of men and women in blue robes.


	15. Book Three: Finding The Avatar

**Book Three** Finding the Avatar

**Interlogue **

_They had been wandering for a year. Sano did his best, keeping Kari safe and warm, but it was hard on the young girl. She was only eight, and had to share the same fate as her brother. Their parents were dead, murdered by the Fire Nation . Everyone they had ever known, ever cared about, was dead._

_Sano grew tough, and forced Kari to practice what she had learned from their mother, and improve, finding her own ways of bending the water._

_He taught her that she could find water everywhere, in the air, in plants._

_Sano, at the same time, taught himself. He had learned a lot from his father, and easily adapted what he had watched his mother do. Sano had never understood the reason, but his father had once said he was beyond a prodigy._

_There was one technique Sano practiced that he never let Kari know about. Only years later would the boy learn what he had done was supposedly impossible.

* * *

_

_"Kari, hide!" Sano whispered._

_"Sano, what about you?" The girl whispered._

_"I can't watch as these people die." Sano replied. "Don't worry, sister, I'll be all right."_

_Kari frowned, and Sano almost smiled despite the situation. He could see their mother in that look. "You're going to kill people, aren't you?"_

_Sano decided not to lie. "Yes, I am. I want you to stay here, and keep your head down. You've already seen too much."_

_Kari finally nodded, and Sano left her.

* * *

_

_The Fire Nation soldiers laughed, setting fire to random buildings as they marched through the village. They left dead bodies littered behind them._

_One of them stopped. A small boy was standing in the road ahead. "Get lost, kid, or we'll kill you too."_

_In answer, the boy sliced his hand up, and a thin blade of flame cut along the ground, slicing into the man's body. For a moment, the man's companions watched in stunned silence._

_"He's a firebender!" Someone shouted. Another man snarled in reply._

_"He's a traitor, kill him!"_

_Sano ducked around a corner as arrows sailed into the air, jumping back out and launching several blasts of fire._

_Another man fell, his chest seared to ash._

_"This is ridiculous." Sano heard one of the men shout. "He's just a kid."_

Something's wrong._ The boy thought, but couldn't place the strange feeling he had._

_Sano ran back around the corner, and ran down the alley, stopping on their left flank and attacking again before running on._

_The stunned soldiers finally scattered, and Sano froze, waiting for them. Sano saw a door opened down the alley as the sound of pursuit died. A man stepped out, dressed in full firebending armor. A slight, eager smile on his lips, the __warrior walked calmly down the alley. "I knew you would be here, boy."_

_Sano's eyes widened as he realized that he had fallen into a trap. Furious, he shouted at the man who had taken everything from him. "You! You bastard!"_

_Ishida laughed, and the soldiers appeared. "These men were a diversion, boy. You see, I don't like to leave a job undone. When I kill you, all the traitorous seeds of your family will be gone. The royal bloodline will bhe pure once more."_

_Sano glared, inwardly relieved. Kari was safe. "I hate you!"_

_He charged Ishida, and was thrown back by a jet of intense flame. He would have died, but one of the soldiers tried to fire an arrow at the same time, and threw off Ishida's aim._

_Sano saw then the cruelest act he had ever seen, and lost the last trace of innocence he had. Ishida turned to his soldiers, and screaming, they all died, consumed in fire before they could run._

_"Now its just you and me, boy. Sanosuke, isn't it? Your mother screamed it as I tore her pretty heart out."_

_Sano rose to his feet. "You monster. Killing your own men. You have no honor."_

_Ishida laughed, smug. "Please. A lecture on honor from a child."_

_Ishida was still laughing when Sano stepped down onto the earth, and gracefully stepped forward, darting his fingers forward like a spear. Pure energy crackled, and split the air, crossing the distance between them._

_Sano's first lightning bend tore into Ishida's face, and the man screamed in agony, blinded. He hit his knees, and shivered, going into shock._

_Sano stared at the only man he hated, and spoke. "I hope you die, but there is no honor in killing someone like you." He ran, tears scattering in the air._


	16. Chapter Thirteen

(AUTHOR"S NOTE) Wow, my first note. Usually, I don't think I should waste your time putting useless drabble here, but I had to respond to something. For those of you who read my reviews, I recieved one that I actually don't find insulting, but I felt needed some explanation on my end.

For starters, ATBS is set eighteen years in the future. This future is not a bright happy world, which the canon Avatar world seems to be despite a hundred year war. Mine is darker, and the characters embittered by too much death and loss. As for 'avatar-like' firebenders, Sanosuke is a pure genius. Simply put. Ryu's abilities aren't far out of canon either: Zuko was able to make daggers with flame, he used them to unsuccessfully attack Azula before he and Iroh went rogue.

Miss Jenny, and I use your name hoping you read this, you commented on my out-of-character Mei and Yue. Yue I'll give you, since I don't know much about her. Mei, yes, she's slighty out of character as well. I did my best to keep her stoic nature, while showing that she has changed. Now, one thing I thought was odd. You didn't say anything about Azula, and she's way, way out of character. Please review and tell me why you skipped her, I'm interested to know.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor.

* * *

_

**Thirteen**

Both ships had been dragged to shore, and every crewman had been dragged onto shore, forced to their knees as the waterbenders froze them to the ground.

An ancient man limped in front of the large group, a curious look in his eyes.

"Master, we saw this one bend lightning. And from the armor worn by the ones on the unharmed ship, they are all Fire Nation." A young man said belligerently, pointing at Sano.

The old man nodded. "And yet, these travel with earthbenders and a few of the waterbenders from the lost jungle tribes."

"Right!" Sano spoke up. "Listen, I know who you…" He was instantly muffled by ice, eyes narrowing dangerously.

The young man dropped his hand, glaring. "Do you see? He's trying to confuse us with his lies!"

The old man wasn't listening. He calmly limped over to Kari. "You have a familiar look, girl-child."

Kari looked up, and a moment later, she was free, having bent the ice from her wrists. "I know you." She spoke softly, eyes filled with awe. "But you can't still be alive."

"You know me?" The old man asked, surprised. "I doubt we've ever met."

Kari reached behind her neck, and untied something. She removed a small ornate shell tied to a scarlet ribbon. "But you've met my mother, and my grandmother, Master Pakku."

The old man snatched the necklace, and staredat it for a few moments. "By Yue." He breathed. "Let them all go."

"But sir…" The young waterbender began to argue, his face flushing with angry blood.

"I said let them go, Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu and the other waterbenders began undoing their bonds. He stood over Sano, and in that moment Sano saw more anger than he thought anyone could feel. Sano's eyes narrowed, and before the waterbender could let him go, Sano melted his bonds, and rose to his feet.

Seeing that, Ryu followed his example, then set Mei and Captain Li free.

Sano turned from Suigetsu, and spoke to Pakku. "Master Pakku, we've all come here looking for the Avatar."

"I see." The old man replied. "Unfortunately, that is not information I can give to you, firebender." Sano shared a look with Yaeko, and frowned.

"Oh, we know where he is." Suigetsu sneered. "But only waterbenders can know."

"Hmm." Sano nodded, latching onto Suigetsu's words. "Master Pakku, perhaps you would care to speak with just a small group of us in private?"

* * *

They sat down around a low table in Pakku's hut. Master Pakku sat down next to Kari after pouring tea. "Your mother was one of my most…memorable students."

Kari smiled. "She must have started something. Your women are bending as well."

Pakku looked away, his eyes sad. "Times have changed. We've needed the extra power."

"At least you finally have changed your ways." Sano muttered.

"What do you know of our ways?" Pakku snapped, focusing on the firebender.

Sano smiled disarmingly. "I know quite a bit. My mother was something of an expert."

"Your mother?" Pakku asked. "An expert on our ways? I doubt it."

Sano looked at Kari, a question in his eyes. She nodded, and Sano turned back to Pakku. "You once taught her about her grandmother's past."

Pakku laughed derisively. "I never taught any women anything until…" The old man stopped, and his eyes widened. He met Sano's even stare, and swallowed. "I see there's quite a story to tell."

"Unfortunately, the story will have to wait until later." Sano replied. "Please tell us, Master Pakku."

Ryu looked at Sano, sensing the change in the old man's demeanor. _Who is he? How can a firebender be connected with someone who lived here?_

Pakku rose, and laid his hand on the icy wall. A map appeared. "As young Suigetsu told you, we do in fact know where Avatar Aang is. The problem is that even for waterbenders the way is dangerous. Wolves and Arctic bears have increased over the least several years, and they have grown increasingly territorial."

"We don't care how dangerous it is." Corin spoke up. "Just tell us where to find him." He could feel a strange excitement building in his heart, an eagerness to keep going. They were so close, and he was ready to chop his way through the entire North Pole if he had to.

Pakku nodded, and pointed to a spot on his map. "He's here. But you must know that he has sealed himself in an ice cave."

"Great." Yaeko muttered. She was glad they were nearly at the end of their journey, she really was. But the earthbender felt useless, and was all but cut off from her element. Sano had suggested bringing stone shaped into armbands, but Yaeko still couldn't fight effectively.

"How long will this journey take?" Mei asked, bringing them all back to the only nreason they were at the Pole.

Pakku considered that. "On ice-runners, perhaps two weeks."

Ryu looked up, interested. "What's an ice-runner?"

* * *

The prince was curious, and walked around the strange vehicle. It was large enough for several people to sit, and there was box at the head for a pilot to stand in.

"This is an ice-runner?" Ryu asked a man loading a pack onto the runner.

One of the waterbenders nodded, and loaded another sack onto the sled. "Do you want to know how it works?" The3 man asked.

"Yes, I do." Ryu replied.

The bender knelt to the ground, and moved his hands. Ryu watched, fascinated, as a small replica of the ice-runner appeared, with a bunch of tiny figures sitting in it. Onje of the figures stood in the pilot's box, and the bender pushed it along over the top of the snow.

"You see, these wide tracks here catch the snow, and keep the runner on the surface. A waterbender stands in the box here, and guides the snow, pushing it under the runner."

Ryu inspected the small model. "I wonder if the Fire Nation could make an engine small enough if that could be used to propel the runner."

The bender laughed. "Perhaps you can find out someday."

* * *

"I don't think you should have told them." Suigetsu said angrily, all but yelling. "I don't trust any of them."

"That is your problem, Suigetsu." Pakku replied. "You are too angry. That is why I am sending you with them. Learn to accept differences."

Suigetsu sneered, but nodded. "Fine, Master. I'll go, but only to keep an eye on the Fire Nation." He looked across the village common to the two figures seated close to a small fire.

* * *

Ryu and Sano sat opposite each other, meditating. Ryu hadn't believed it at first, but had gown more at peace with himself and his own power since he had started meditating regularly. Ryu opened his eyes and saw that Sano was looking at him. Sano nodded, a pleased look in his eyes.

"You're ready to start."


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**Fourteen**

"Stick with Kari, Ryu." Sano said, his breath steaming into the early morning sky. "Talk to her about bending. Remember, expanding your knowledge is the best way to real power."

Ryu nodded, and set his pack in the back of the runner. The waterbender who had spoken to him was standing there with Kari, discussing bending techniques.

Ryu watched Sano climb into another runner with Yaeko and two waterbenders, before joining Kari and Corin.

"Hello again, Kid." The waterbender into the pilot's box. "Call me Sato." He gestured to the fourth rider. "This is my brother Ando."

"Nice to meet you." Ryu greeted, smiling friendly at the silent waterbender.

Suigetsu, in the other runner, barked a command, and both vehicles took off. Ryu looked back at his ship, where Mei was supervising the repairs to the _Hope._

_This is hard to imagine. Finding the Avatar so quickly when the entire world has been looking for years. He can't have been here very long.

* * *

_

A tall, powerful warrior walked confidently into the throne room. If he was surprised by the sight of the flames that were once again lit and burning proudly, he didn't show it.

The man bowed in front of Ozai. "My lord."

When Ozai spoke his tone was powerful. "Rise, General Aizen."

Aizen stood, and Ozai spoke. "I have heard you were successful in your campaign."

"Yes, sir. The people of the jungle have been scattered beyond any hope of resistance."

"Good." Ozai stood. "It has come to my attention that you are ambitious, that you wish for my throne."

"Never, my lord!" Aizen replied, making his face appear full of shock and loyalty. "I live to serve!"

Ozai's head tilted, and Aizen suddenly saw the rumors were true. Fire Lord Ozai had gone mad. "Very well. You may leave, Aizen."

Aizen bowed, and walked from the room. Once he was alone, his face contorted, revealing his rage. _Who has been sharing tales? I will find them. The throne will be mine, and soon. I cannot let anyone ruin my only chance to become the Fire Lord.

* * *

_

"I'm cold." Yaeko complained. "Give me your blanket."

Sano looked at the earthbender like she was insane. "What?"

"You're a firebender." Yaeko replied. "You shouldn't need a blanket."

"I think its cold, too." Sano declared, but he scooted closer to Yaeko, and wrapped his blanket around both of them. "Is that better?"

Yaeko laid her head on his shoulder. "Much warmer. How are we going to convince the Avatar to come back with us?"

"I was going to play on his sense of morality and duty. My mother always told me about how he always had to do the right thing."

"He is a noble man." Suigetsu interrupted, his tone acidic. "But the Avatar has gone to meditate and find his purpose."

"He already knew his purpose." Sano replied evenly. "The Avatar is supposed to keep the world in balance."

"You don't understand." Suigetsu sneered. "No outsider could ever understand."

* * *

The first day's travel was uneventful. The excitement came once both ice-runners had been halted for the day.

Camp was hastily erected, and as Sano set a fire, Suigetsu approached him. For a moment, the waterbender watched quietly, and when he spoke, his tone was flat and emotionless.

"Firebender, your people have tradition called the Agni Kai, don't they?"

Sano rose slowly, and the camp quieted. "Yes."

"A challenge made to restore one's honor?" Suigetsu asked.

"Basically." Sano replied, his mind focusing on his sword, which lay too far away with his pack.

"Good. I challenge you, Firebender. I want payment for your offense." Suigetsu stated firmly.

"What offense?" Sato asked, surprised by his friend.

"I'm offended because he stepped foot on our homeland. Murdering bastards like him should be killed on sight." Suigetsu told his fellow tribesman, his voice starting to break. "Well, Firebender? Are you afraid to face me in my element?"

Sano untied his parka, and handed it to Yaeko. "I don't know why you hate me so personally. We've never even met before three days ago, but if the only way to prove that I'm not your enemy is to beat it into your head, I'll fight you."

* * *

"Sano, this isn't smart." Corin warned. "We're on a massive field of ice. He's got plenty to throw at you."

Sano smiled slightly, then turned to Kari and Ryu. "Watch his moves carefully, regardless of what happens to me. Likely, this is some of the last traditional waterbending that exists in the world."

He walked out across the field to meet Suigetsu, while the group watched. Breaking the ice, Sato shouted, and the match began.

Suigetsu struck fast, wide walls of cold water rising, slamming back down toward Sano.

Sano jumped away, and countered, a wide burst of flame searing the frigid air. Suigetsu raised water around himself, and then the wall shattered into ice, blasting toward Sano.

The firebender stepped firmly, and flame rose, forming a sparking barrier. Sano moved, and brought his hands up sharply. Blades of flame sliced toward Suigetsu. The waterbender's eyes widened, recognizing the move as a high level waterbending technique.

He raised another wall of ice, and then spun, a wide lash of water whipping toward Sano.

Sano dropped below the attack, and then rose in a blinding flash of flame. He left a steaming pool of water behind as he rose into the air, dropping behind Suigetsu.

The waterbender yelped, and spun to meet Sano, raising spikes from the ice to impale his opponent.

Sano evade these, and then stepped in, kicking rapidly. Bursts of flame pulsed toward Suigetsu, and the waterbender fell back onto the ice.

For a moment Sano lokked down at the waterbender, flame dancing in his hands. Then, Sano smiled slighty, and offered his hand. "You should know that I was raised by a master waterbender. I love the Water Tribe as much as the Fire Nation. Even so, you are right. There are things about your culture I may never understand."

Suigetsu frowned, but accepted Sano's hand. "That must be why Master Pakku has entrusted you with the secret." He bowed stiffly. "I misjudged you."

* * *

Aizen waited, alone in the aviary. A small, brightly plumed hawk soon arrived, and landed on its perch.

Aizen hastily took the message from its canister, and scanned it. As he read, his face darkened with rage. _Ishida, you fool. You were not to reveal the fortress until victory was sure. The prince must die, damn your feud with a bastard._

He hastily scrawled a quick message, and the hawk flew away once more, vanishing like a shot.

Aizen looked out of the window toward the palace. "Die, you old man. Die, die, die."


	18. Chapter Fifteen

**Fifteen**

Ozai had fallen into another coughing fit, his entire body shaking in agony. He shouted out, and the old medic that had become his personal physician rushed to his side, a painkilling drink in his hands.

Ozai grabbed it, and downed what he could, the rest spraying out when the man began to cough again. Ozai gripped the arm of his throne, and the wood charred as his hands flashed with flame. He began to shout gibberish, fire sparking from his entire body.

Terrified, the old doctor ran, leaving the Fire Lord to eventually pass out.

Aizen stood in the shadows of the grand hall, listening with intense glee as the pain filled coughing fit finally ended.

* * *

Ryu moved slowly, repeating the stances Sano was teaching him. Breathing heavily, he looked at his teacher, hopeful. Sano shook his head. "Again."

Ryu nodded, and took a deep, slow breath. He had always underestimated the power of breathing, but Sano had taught him how much stronger he could be. The young prince was ready to admit that he felt more in tune with his power than he had before.

He followed the _kata_, and finished, his pointer and index aimed toward the distance.

"Good." Sano said. "You'll soon be ready to learn how to channel the cold fire."

Ryu grinned, then felt a slight tremble underfoot. He looked around, and saw the others notice the tremor. "Does the ice always move like this?"

Ando and Sato shook their heads. "Only in the warmest summers. This is the dead of winter."

Sano called out to Suigetsu. "Get everyone on the runners, hurry! We have to get out of here!"

There was a rush, and things were thrown haphazardly on the runners. As the eight travelers hurried away, Sano's worst fear came true. Huge machines bearing the Fire Nation's symbol punched out of the ground, shards of ice hurtling through the air.

"Ishida!" Sano shouted. "Suigetsu, how fast can you get these things going?"

"Hold on!" Suigetsu answered, and the runner sped up.

It was no good, and the machines easily kept pace, closing the distance. Sano saw panels slide aside, and the barrels of cannons appeared.

"Damn!" Sano thought rapidly, then shouted at his sister. "Kari, raise the ice behind us!"

Kari stood shakily, and finding her balance, she began to make wide, thick dunes of ice.

Catching on, Sato stood next to her, helping.

Sano stood at the back of the runner he was on, and waited tensely. When he saw a black drill burst through a dune, he struck. A graceful arc of lightning exploded across the distance, striking the cannon, and he heard a muffled explosion.

Ryu leaned over the side of the other runner. "Sano, this is no good! We're too close to Avatar Aang! We can't lead them to him!"

Sano nodded, and thought rapidly. _What can we do? There are still two machines after us._ A thought struck him. "Kari, Sato! How far can you split the ice?"

"What's he thinking?" Ryu asked. Kari looked at the terrain. 

"A crevasse." She replied decisively. "Sato, if we time it correctly, we can stop another of the machines, maybe both."

Sato nodded. "Let's do it, then." The benders spread their arms, concentrating.

The ground cracked, and split apart, quickly widening just enough to catch the machines.

The first plowed through the last dune, and hit the crevasse, vaulting onto its top. Explosions ripped through the air, and dark smoke rose from the borer.

"Come on." Sato whispered, but the final borer appeared, sliding to a stop.

A man stood on top of the machine, and Sano watched as he grew smaller and smaller. The armor he wore was too familiar.

"Ishida."

* * *

"Do you think they're all right?" Pakku asked. "Young Sanosuke seems to be a capable leader."

"From all I've seen, he is." Mei replied. "He also has many secrets. I do not believe he ever mentioned having a mother who came from the North Pole."

Pakku smiled behind his cup. "Yes, well, she wasn't exactly from here. She was a young woman from our sister tribe."

Mei's eyes widened slightly. "The South Pole? Was her name Katara?"

Pakku watched the odd reaction in the normally stoic woman. Something about Katara must have impressed her deeply. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Did you know her?"

Mei's stoic expression returned. "You could say that. She was skilled fighter."

* * *

Suigetsu stopped the ice-runner, panting. He sank against the side of the runner, and grinned proudly.

"What are you doing?" Yaeko asked.

Suigetsu stepped out of the runner, and gestured to a small, dark cave. "That's it. That's the entrance to the Avatar's cave.

Corin helped Kari down from the runner. "That's really it? This is…this is kind of disappointing."

"What were you expecting?" Ryu asked. "A huge fortress that announced his presence?"

Corin grinned bashfully. "Actually, sort of."

"We can't go in yet." Sano said, looking out over the ice.

"That last machine." Suigetsu agreed. "But where is it?"

The ground began to shake.

* * *

Azula looked up as the door to her cell opened. Aizen walked in, a confident smile lightning up his features.

"My Lady." He greeted, venom filling his tone.

"What do you want?" Azula asked emotionlessly.

"I can't come to see a fallen princess?" Aizen asked, his smile widening. "I have to say, I'm enjoying this sight. Who would have thought, Princess Azula, the pride of the Fire Nation, would become a traitor merely because of the life of a fatherless bastard?"

Azula didn't reply, causing Aizen to chuckle. "My Lady, I will tell you a secret. With you here, your son missing, and your father nearly dead, I will soon rule this nation. Then, I will crush all the last remnants of resistance."

"Delusions of grandeur." Azula stated.

"No. I'm not deluded. I am Aizen, the savior of our country. Just ask any peasant, any soldier. I hold the love of the people." He leaned forward. "Don't worry. When I find dear little Ryu, I'll make sure he dies painlessly."

Laughing, Aizen left the room. His laughter echoed throughout the dungeon.


	19. Chapter Sixteen

**Sixteen**

Sano walked through the wreckage, in his anger kicking out at the shrapnel. "A damn trap!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the tundra.

The borer had erupted from the ice, and before any of them realized it, there had been a deafening roar, the machine erupting in shrapnel and fire.

He heard a groan, and lifted a chunk of plate metal. Lieutenant Higen lay there, his legs torn off above the knee. Sano's eyes narrowed when he recognized Ishida's armor.

"Lightning Fist." Higen greeted, his voice filled with agony.

"You." Sano knelt next to the dying man. "Where is Ishida?"

"Returning home." Higen laughed weakly. "Our master called him back. The captain's might will be needed."

"Why did you do this? All your men are dead." Sano asked, his throat tight.

Higen coughed, blood splattering on Sano's armor. "The Captain's final orders were to hurt everyone you cared about."

"It didn't work." Sano snarled. "Two waterbenders I barely even knew sacrificed themselves to save the rest of us."

Higen smiled. "Too bad. I was hoping for more." He closed his eyes, and stopped breathing. Sano looked around thew arewkage, his eyes pausing on the ruined masses of red stainging the snow.

"Sano!" Yaeko called. The firebender rose, and faced her. "Corin's been hurt."

* * *

"Ow, damn!" Corin cursed. "I thought you waterbenders could heal!"

Suigetsu ignored him, and wrapped the knotted rags around the splints. "You're lucky it was a clean break. Your arm will heal back to its original state."

"Yeah, yeah." Corin grinned up at Kari. "I'm okay, really. I'm just disappointed I can't go with you into the cave."

"Hopefully, we won't be long." Sano declared. He weighted a blanket, then tossed it at Corin. "Suigetsu agreed to stay out here with you. Ryu, Yaeko, and Kari are coming in with me."

"All right." Corin reached up, and grabbed the sleeve of Sano's parka. "We didn't come all this way to fail. You find him, and you drag him out if you have to."

Sano nodded, and led the way through the entrance.

* * *

Once inside, Sano raised his hand, a tongue of flame lighting the way. He stared down the tunnel for a moment, then turned to the others. "It's fairly straightforward. The Avatar must have burrowed in, and not worried about anything else."

"Do you think he set any traps?" Ryu asked, thinking about the Fire Nation's tactics.

Sano shook his head. "No. He's not that kind of person, no matter how far he's fallen."

Kari looked at the sides of the tunnel. "Sano, there's something written on the walls."

Ryu lit his own flame, and lit up the ice, careful not to melt it. "Names." He reported. "Jet, Haru, Sokka, Longshot, Katara…there are others."

"There are a lot of names." Yaeko added.

"Everyone he ever met." Sano declared after inspecting the names for himself. He mentally traced the letters of his mother's name. "Mother must have been right about how he felt."

"He was twelve." Kari replied.

Sano laughed, then rubbed Ryu's hair, dispelling the moment. "Right. Let's keep going."

* * *

"Did you ever meet him?" Corin asked, pushing snow around with his free hand.

Suigetsu nodded. "Once, just before he left with Master Pakku. He was a good man, and very kind." The waterbender looked troubled. "But he was…I suppose you could say he was depressed."

"Well, he lost the war, and couldn't find anyone he cared about afterwards. He was alone." Corin stated. "I can understand that."

* * *

"It's getting brighter." Yaeko noticed. Sano paused, and let his light flicker out. Ryu followed suit, and true enough, it was just bright enough to see.

Following the tunnel, the four soon realized why. Blue light so pale it almost looked white shone through a huge block of ice.

"Well, damn." Yaeko stated. "How do we get past this?"

"We can't blow it up." Sano replied. "Or move it with bending. I don't want to risk a cave-in."

"We'll have to move it little by little, right?" Ryu tapped on the ice, then looked at Sano.

Sano watched as Yaeko sat down. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Watching." The girl replied calmly. "Get to work, Muscles."

Sano frowned at her, then shook his head, and turned to the ice. Carefully, he and Ryu melted one of the edges, Kari bending the runoff away before it could refreeze. Soon, enough of the ice was gone the four were able to slip into the chamber beyond.

They walked down the dim passage, blinking as the light grew brighter. The closer they came to the end of the tunnel, the more the strange excitement built up in their hearts. Reaching the end of the tunnel, they stepped inside a massive chamber, and at long last, they found the person they sought.

* * *

Inside of a swirling ball of light, two shadowy figures floated.

"It's him." Kari whispered. "It's really Aang."

"The Avatar." Ryu was awed by the solemn presence he sensed. He felt the same way he did in his dreams of the moon lady.

Kari was the first to approach, moving slowly. "Avatar!" She called out. "Avatar Aang!"

There was no response from within the sphere, and Yaeko shook her head. "Is he even alive?"

Kari nodded eagerly. "He's alive. This is how my mother and Sokka found him when they were kids."

"Even if he can hear us, he can't recognize our voices." Sano spoke softly. "He has no reason to answer us."

Ryu walked around the sphere, and shouted, his voice echoing. "Avatar Aang! My name is Ryu! I need your help to save my home! Only you can stop the Fire Lord!"

At that, the sphere pulsed, and a blinding light flashed. When it had faded, Aang stood with his hand on Appa's neck. "Fire Lord Ozai? Not me, I can't stop him. I'm not strong enough."

Sano snorted, and Aang turned toward him. "My father told me what happened. You won, Avatar. You had the Fire Lord beaten. But you couldn't kill him, could you? Even knowing that his death would save countless others, you left him alive."

"Who are you?' Aang asked quietly.

"I am Sanosuke." Sano stepped forward. "Avatar, we've come to fetch you from this exile. It's time to stop running."

Ryu swallowed, and came to Sano's side. "I need help to save my mother."

"No. I'm not…I can't help anyone." Aang turned back to Appa, and began checking his saddle. Kari started to protest, but Aang shouted, and the ice cave shook violently. "Get away from me!"

Disheartened, the searchers shared a defeated look, and Ryu spoke softly. "L…let's leave. This isn't the Avatar we needed. This is nothing more than a broken man."

The others started toward the entrance, but Sano remained rooted to his spot, staring at Aang's back. Kari reached her hand out and felt the heat rising from her brother's shoulder. Sano shrugged off her hand, and took a step toward Aang.

When Sano spoke, his voice was filled with years of rage and resentment. "Listen, you broken bastard. My mother _died_ believing you were someone who was worth believing in. My father died for her!"

Sano's stance changed slightly, and Kari's eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do. She grabbed Ryu and Yaeko, and pulled them to safety.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch!" Sano spun, and from the tips of his pointer and index fingers, a white bolt of lightning flew. "AVATAR!"


	20. Chapter Seventeen

**Seventeen**

The healers were once again gathered, this time in Ozai's own suite. They were soaked with sweat, both from fear and from exertion. Aides ran from the room and returned, bringing water, bandages, herbs.

The old healer was thrown back, a terrible burn wrapping around his chest, but he rose, and returned to the Fire Lord's side.

Ozai lay in the bed, twisting in agony, his body wracked with convulsions. He screamed out mindless words, shouting at what could only be called ghosts. At other times, he laughed insanely.

But, as the new day slowly warmed the sky, it was over.

* * *

Aang twisted, and a wall of ice rose to splinter apart from the force of Sano's attack. He moved quickly, leading Sano away from Appa. 

Angry, Sano blindly struck again, and again, lightning burning through the air. As the Avatar easily dodged away from his clumsy attacks, Sano began to cry. "Why, damn it? Why weren't you there?"

Aang didn't reply, making his young opponent more angry. "Damn you! Why weren't you there to save my mother?"

Aang finally stopped. "Your mother?" His eyes filled with curiosity. "Did I know your mother?"

Sano wiped his eyes, and crossed the distance between them. Even though he spoke in a low voice, his words carried to the others. "You should. She healed you, right after my Aunt gave you the scar on your back."

Aang's eyes widened. "Katara." He breathed. "Your mother was…was Katara."

He wasn't the only one surprised. Ryu, at first stunned, began to smile.

* * *

Suigetsu and Corin looked up, and were covered by ice and snow when the roof of the cave erupted. A large furry head appeared, grunting balefully. 

"What in the name of the spirits is that?" Corin shouted, crawling back.

"This is Appa." Sano's voice came. Appa crawled out of the hole, and laid down to rest, revealing the passengers seated in his saddle.

Suigetsu rose to his feet, then bowed. "Avatar." He greeted Aang.

Aang scratched the stubble on his chin. "Little Suigetsu." He finally said. "You've grown."

"Yeah, yeah, all warm and fuzzy." Yaeko said. "Can we get this flying cow going?"

"Bison." Aang said. "Appa is an Air Bison."

"Whatever." Yaeko said. "Corin, get the waterbender, and get up here."

Aang twisted in his seat. "You know, you remind me of a friend of mine."

Yaeko blinked. "Really." She said sarcastically. "Toph only mentioned you a few times."

Aang smiled. "Toph is okay?" He asked.

"And Sokka." Kari replied. "But can Appa carry so many people?"

Aang grinned. "Just watch." He flipped Appa's reigns. "Yip-yip!"

* * *

"What do you see, miss?" Pakku asked, joining Mei. She had been standing in the same spot since the sun rose, staring out in the direction they would be coming. 

"Nothing yet." Mei replied calmly. "But I believe I will soon."

Pakku nodded. "For someone who pretends not to care, you show the boy a great deal of love."

"I was his mother's ally for many years. Now, I think I could even call her my friend." Mei answered. "If Azula could become a better person, then why shouldn't I?"

"Why not indeed." Pakku thought a moment. "You have realized who Sanosuke really is."

"Of course." Mei looked at the old man. "I'm not surprised. Zuko never did feel at home unless he was away from the Fire Nation." She looked out once more. "Ah."

The large flying shape grew closer, and soon enough, the huge form of the animal became clear.

The water tribe and the crew of both foreign ships watched, fascinated, as Appa landed in the middle of the village.

"Aunt Mei!" Ryu shouted from the saddle. "We did it!"

* * *

"Lady Azula." Hideo said from the other side of the cell door. The urgency in his voice brought the woman's head up. "Forgive me my lady, but I have to run. Something has happened to Lord Ozai, he's taken ill, or something. General Aizen is trying to seize control, and he's already learned that I treat the prisoners better than I should...escpecially you." 

"Find safety." Azula smiled. "Thank you for all that you've done, Hideo."

* * *

"What do you mean?" Captain Shin asked. The group of waterbenders stood on the shore, crowding in angrily. 

"We want to help." Suigetsu said. "You're going to war, and we've lived our entire lives fighting. You can't possibly turn down sixty experienced waterbenders."

Sano joined Shin. "The problem, Suigetsu, is the location. You all can fight here, and well. Your element is all around. But once we've landed on the shores of the Fire Nation, water won't be that available."

"I can help them." Kari said. She'd been listening to the entire argument. "Just like you taught me."

Sano bowed his head, and gave up. "Welcome to the crew."

* * *

_"Are you ready, Sanosuke? Your young cousin will need you." Yue asked._

_"I know." Sano sat down on the sand. "Do you really see my mother and father?"_

_Yue smiled. "Child, that is only for the spirits to know."_

Sano fell onto his back, and closed his eyes, his thoughts resting on what he had to force Ryu to learn before they reached the Fire Nation.


	21. Chapter Eighteen

(Author's Note, Part II) Well, I didn't want to post another one of these notes, but I did anyway. If any of you, my faithful readers, read the reviews as well, you saw that a person called 'graybear' has decided to stop reading my story. Once again, I take no offense. I'm just a little disappointed that, after sixteen chapters, he/she gave up what I wanted to be a great tale.

I believe I touched on humor in my last note when I mentioned that this is a 'dark future.' And as for my mysterious original characters, I tried to show that it was the characters around Sano and Kari who didn't know. Trust me, if I wanted it to be a shocking secret, parts of this story would be completely different.

Now, you all may wonder why I posted all of these new chapters at once. (Or you may not.) This is a Christmas gift, and I hope you enjoy. I won't be posting any new chapters until January '08.

Now, JustJos16 hit on a companion project I will soon be working on. I'm thinking of calling it "Tales of the Black Sun" or "Season of the Black Sun." It will essentially be a chronicle of the major, minor, and my own original characters during the time between the Day of Black Sun and ATBS. It should, hopefully, answer any questions about why certain characters have changed, and who my originals are in full depth.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor.

* * *

_

**Eighteen**

_Ryu was fighting, but he couldn't see his opponent's face. Whoever she was, she was incredible._

_Ryu threw himself to the ground to avoid a savage burst that would have slit his throat, and kicked out, a flash of fire driving the figure back._

_He rose, and began bending the way Sano had shown him, relentlessly attacking. "Who are you?" He shouted. The woman laughed harshly, and from the darkness, a dagger flew, pinning Ryu to the wall._

_His mother stepped out of the darkness, and Ryu realized he was seeing her the way she once was._

_Ryu screamed…_

The prince sat up, and found himself staring into Sano's face. "C-cousin?" He asked.

Sano smiled. Alone, Ryu had been calling him and Kari that for days, glad to have them as his family.

"Get up, Ryu." Sano said. "There is no time to teach you to bend lightning, but there is a skill I can teach you that may be useful."

Ryu followed Sano onto to wide-open deck. The night shift greeted both of them before returning to their rounds.

"What I'm going to teach you is a way to redirect the lightning." Sano explained. "You have to feel the power flow into your body, but rather than let it destroy you, you must learn to guide it into a path through your stomach, and toward your target."

"Did you create this technique?" Ryu asked.

Sano laughed. "No. My father taught it to me. He learned it from his uncle."

"Iroh." Ryu said. "My mother has only mentioned him once before."

Sano knelt next to the prince. "Well, from everything I ever heard of him, he would be proud if the future Fire Lord was able to use his technique."

* * *

_"Ozai!" Aang stepped through the door to the throne room, dropping his shattered staff._

_"Avatar." The Fire Lord rose from the throne._

_"The sun is covered, Ozai." Aang said. "You're powerless. Give up, and end this war."_

_Ozai laughed. "Hardly. Already the sun is beginning to return. You should have moved faster, Avatar."_

_He stepped forward, his hands burning, and Aang_

Screamed, waking up. The Avatar shook, and left his room, walking out onto the deck. Sano and Ryu were there, meditating, and Mei was sitting on a cushion away from them, watching.

"Are you all right?" Ryu asked when he noticed the Avatar's presence. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." Aang replied. "Bad dreams."

Ryu nodded. "I had a dream last night. My grandfather was hurting my mother."

"I'm sorry." Aang said.

Ryu smiled. "Its all right. Yue told me that my Mom is all right."

"Yue?" Aang looked at the boy. "You…you speak with Yue?"

Sano opened his eyes. "Most nights. She's been guiding us to you. Now that you're here, it's our job to help you finally end this war."

Ryu looked at Sano, and the older bender nodded, continuing. "Its not common knowledge who I am, Avatar. It would cause problems if everyone learned that I'm the oldest."

"Why would that…" Aang stopped himself. _Sano is older than Ryu, and many people would want him as Fire Lord. There would be in fighting, and anything they've planned would fall apart._ "The secret is safe with me."

Sano smiled. "Thank you. Mother told me that you never learned Firebending. The best way to begin would be to learn how to meditate."

"Is that an invitation?" Aang asked. "I would be honored." He sat between them, and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

* * *

"We've been here for three weeks." Sokka said, scanning the horizon. "We should have heard something by now." 

"Oh please." Toph replied, lounging in the sun. "Who knows how long it will take to find Aang? Those kids could be searching for months."

"But the plan was for them to come here if they didn't find anything." Sokka grumbled. He spotted a man approaching. "Admiral?"

The man bowed slightly. "Sokka, we've finally finished all repairs to the fourth ship. We've got enough warriors trained as crew, and we've dried enough fruits to keep us going all the way to the Fire Nation."

"Thank you, Hayate." Sokka said. "Is everyone getting along well enough?"

"There have been a few squabbles, but nothing out of the ordinary." Admiral Hayate replied. "When do you think Sanosuke and the others will return?"

"Hopefully soon." Toph replied. "Before Snoozles goes nuts."

Sokka turned away from the sea, frowning, and watched the camp. Benders and soldiers were gathered all over, training. Fortunately the island was uncharted, so their explosive practice was safe.

A glint caught his eye, and he turned back to the sea. He picked up his telescope, and hunted nervously. He saw two ships approaching, but couldn't make them out. "We've got company!" He shouted. "Admiral, have the crews bring the ships farther into the bay. Toph, get everyone ready to fight if we have to."

Toph jumped up. "I liked the clumsy old Sokka better." She muttered.

* * *

"Spirit Island." Sano called out, pointing toward the distant shore. 

Aang looked up at the crow's nest. "Why is it called that?"

"This is where I first dreamed about Yue." Sano replied. "I don't see anyone."

"Could they have left?" Ryu asked.

Kari shook her head. "Captain Syaron wouldn't do that. Maybe they never arrived."

Mei walked forward next to Ryu. "They are there. Likely, a lookout saw us coming, and everyone is hiding until they see who we are."

"Right." The prince said. "I'm worried. What if they won't help us?"

Kari hugged him slightly. "That's nothing to worry about. Sano can sway anyone. People love him."

"He would make a great ruler." Ryu said, looking up at his oldest cousin.

"Nah. He's too gullible." Yaeko commented, leaning on the rail. "I can't wait for some actual dirt under my feet."


	22. Book Four: War Drums

**Book Four** War Drums

Interlogue 

_Azula was changing. The only people who knew it, or even cared to know, were Azula herself; her physician, who knew something he wasn't telling her; and Mei._

_Mei had noticed the change very early on. Since 'that final night,' Azula had been slightly less cold._

_In fact, she cut her search for rebels short, and returned to the capital. Mei never said a word, something she had grown used to over the years, and merely watched Azula become something Mei would never have expected: soft._

_Of course, Fire Lord Ozai never saw this, and Azula herself never realized it, until one day when Azula caught herself humming a tune she 'hated'. It had been one of the lullabies her mother had once sung, a soft, sweet melody._

_Mei had her own opinion, but would never…never…say it out loud. She thought Azula was losing her mind._

_That was before Azula started becoming sick regularly, and became sensitive to different smells. Mei also noticed that her friend, assuming that word could describe Azula, was smiling often._

_Mei had seen Azula smile because she was victorious. She had seen the princess smile because she was plotting. Mei had never seen Azula smile just to smile.

* * *

_

_Mei stood in a corner as the nervous doctor stood, shaking. He knew full well of Azula's infamous cold, calculating temper._

_Azula was seated, frowning. "You've been keeping secrets too long, old man. What is wrong with me?"_

_"My lady, please…" The doctor began._

_Azula rose to her feet, eyes flashing. "Now!"_

_"The…the reason you grow nauseous in the mornings and at other times, the reason you haven't bled, my lady is…" The physician swallowed. "You are with child."_

_Azula's eyes widened, and she sat, hard. "Oh."_

_"I…" The old doctor looked nervous. "Do you wish to end the pregnancy, my lady? It would be discreet and…"_

_"No." Azula replied, looking at Mei with an unreadable expression before smiling.

* * *

_

_Personally, Mei thought the baby looked like a dried prune, but she merely agreed with Azula that he was precious._

_"What are you going to name him?" Mei asked, oddly curious. She knew well who the father was, and had in fact taken steps to make sure she was the only one privy to that secret._

_"Ryu." Azula replied, smiling through her tears. She looked up at the ceiling. "I never thought I would actually wish my mother were here."_

_"I'm sure every new mother wants the same thing." Mei commented blandly. "Someone to tell them what to expect."_

_The midwife bowed. "My lady, we need to wash the young one. Once you've rested, you will be able to see him again."_

_Azula nodded, and reluctantly handed her sleeping son over. "Mei, have you heard anything about my father?"_

_"He has not spoken about you or your pregnancy." Mei replied. "Many have asked. I don't know his mind."_

_"I thought I did." Azula said. "But lately, he's been snappish. Before, he never lost his temper."_

_"Stress." Mei suggested. Azula met her gaze, and nodded, agreeing so she didn't have to think about other reasons.

* * *

_

_"You wished to see me, Father?" Azula approached the throne._

_Ozai smiled. "Its good to see that you've recovered, daughter." He stood. "Let us walk through the garden."_

_They walked silently for a while, then Ozai spoke, his tone harsh. "I have heard a terrible rumor regarding your bastard."_

_Azula froze, and her heart nearly stopped. "I have heard he has blue eyes. This is an odd trait for a Fire Nation citizen, let alone royalty."_

_Ozai lifted Azula's chin, and captured her with an intense stare. "The child had damn well better be able to bend our element, daughter. Otherwise, he may die an unfortunate crib death."_

_Azula kept her voice steady despite her pounding heart. "I understand, Father."_

_Ozai smiled and his mood was light once more. "Good. Let's continue our walk, then. The Fire Lilies have come into bloom."_


	23. Chapter Nineteen

**Nineteen**

"Something's not right." Hayate whispered to Sokka. "Those men on the shore with Sanosuke…they're Fire Nation."

Sokka nodded, then his eyes widened when a woman whose face he would never forget walked off of the _Hope_. "Mei."

Sano knelt next to a small boy, and said something. The boy nodded, and spoke to the soldiers. Cheering, the men began to strip off their armor. _What in the world is going on?_

Sokka shook his head, then broke cover, walking down to the beach. "You finally made it. We were beginning to get worried."

Blades leveled toward him, but the boy spoke, and the Fire Nation soldiers lowered their weapons. As Sokka walked the rest of the way, the crew disembarked, joining the Fire Nation soldiers on the beach.

"Did you find him?" Sokka asked eagerly, opting to ignore the presence of the soldiers.

Sano smiled. "We did. The Avatar is, well, he's kind of nervous. He's not sure how everyone will react."

"Sano!" Ryu called, walking over. "My men want to know where they can make camp."

"Who is this?" Sokka asked.

"This is Prince Ryu of the Fire Nation." Sano said warily, meeting Sokka's eyes.

Sokka looked at the young boy, and easily saw Azula. Then, Ryu looked at him, and Sokka's heart stopped. He had blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you." The boy said. "What's your name?"

"Sokka." Ryu's jaw dropped.

"You're the one Yue told me about!" He exclaimed.

Sokka was about to shake him and ask what the hell he was talking about, when Aang appeared, leading Appa.

For a moment, everything went quiet as Aang stepped down onto the island, then the earth moved and he tripped. Toph stepped forward. "You still don't pay any attention!" She scolded.

* * *

"Four ships. Now, Six." Sano said, inspecting the small fleet. He thought a moment. "Seventy Waterbenders. Twenty-five earthbenders. Enough warriors to crew all of these ships." Sano nodded, satisfied. "You used submarines when you invaded."

Sokka sat up. "We did. But the Fire Nation has developed underwater bombs now. They just float and wait."

Sano grinned. "Well, I learned an interesting trick in the North Pole. We'll spread the waterbenders as evenly through the ships as possible." He looked down. "Sokka, there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"Kari has something…a journal, that Ryu found during his search for the Avatar. Go ask her for it, and read it." Sano said. He turned to his uncle. "Before the fleet leaves."

* * *

"Aunt Mei, are we doing the right thing?" Ryu watched as provisions were being loaded onto the ships.

"Do you?" The woman asked, feigning disinterest.

"Grandfather must be stopped." Ryu said. "I just don't want the deaths of my people on my hands."

"Unfortunately, your Grandfather will have completely gone insane by now. War is an unavoidable situation now. You have cast your lot with your cousin and those who follow him."

Ryu agreed. "I know. But I'm still concerned."

"That is what sets you apart from Ozai."

* * *

"Are you still wearing red?" Toph asked, scratching Appa behind the ears.

Yaeko looked at herself. "Yes. Why?"

"You like him that much?" Toph sighed, and nestled against Appa's stomach, in the shade.

"Why are you asking?" Yaeko demanded. "What are you after?"

Toph closed her eyes, drifting off. Before she fell asleep, she answered. "Grandchildren."

Yaeko frowned, then looked at into the nearby trees when Aang spoke. "Toph is your mother."

"No." Yaeko answered, smiling gently. "Not really. Toph found me when I was just a kid, and raised me."

Aang dropped down. "I'm glad." He said. "Deep down, my friends are still the same as they've always been. At least they haven't been fully corrupted by war."

"Why did you leave?" Yaeko asked. "Even after you left Ozai alive, you and the resistance could have regrouped and attacked again."

"I was scared." Aang replied. "And confused." He looked out across the sea. "Even after I told her, she never looked at me how I wanted, and it scared me."

Yaeko didn't have to ask the Avatar who he meant.

* * *

Corin was trying to sharpen his sword, but his attention kept wandering to the shore, where Kari was standing knee deep in the water, bending the element in graceful shapes.

He didn't know what love was, or what real love felt like, but Corin hoped it was like what he felt every time he looked at Kari.

He looked up, and saw Sokka walking down the beach toward them. "Good morning."

Sokka nodded at him. "Kari, your brother told me you have a journal I should read."

Kari's smile faded. "Right. I'll go get it."

* * *

Sokka read the book cover to back, and read the final passage several times. He closed it, and closed his eyes. _Suki, are you still alive?_

Sokka began to cry, but not out of pain or sadness. As he had read the words left behind by Suki, he hadn't felt sorrow, or longing, or anything that he once had. It simply hadn't hurt like it should have.

This brought him to The Boy, and the boy's mother. Sokka buried his face in his hands, and cried, because everything he had ever wanted had changed.


	24. Chapter Twenty

**Twenty**

"Doesn't this make you nervous?" Ryu asked.

"Of course. We're firebenders, and we're deep under the ocean." Sano replied. "But trust the waterbenders."

Ryu nodded, and returned his attention Sano's lecture. Sano looked around the table, and continued. He pointed to a spot on the map. "We'll resurface here to renew our air. Fortunately, we'll still be out of sight from the mainland. We have more waterbenders in this invasion than the first resistance did, so we'll arrive within a few minutes from our stop."

"Where?" Corin asked.

Sano chose a new map. "Here. This beach is considered haunted, so no one ever ventures there."

Ryu leaned over. "Haunted?"

Sano closed his eyes. "Forty-seven water tribesmen were murdered there. Their spirits supposedly haunt the area, seeking revenge on any Fire Nation citizen who comes close."

Ryu looked at his cousin. "What's the truth?"

Sano blinked. "Pardon?"

"I know you well enough now to see that you know something." Ryu declared. "You know you can trust us, Sano."

Sano smiled, then laughed softly. "All right. Those forty-seven water tribesmen who were murdered had been part of a group of fifty-two. The survivors have been preparing for this invasion by inventing the ghost story, and gathering explosives for the last six years. It was my parents' last act, and I won't let it go to waste."

* * *

"Could you stop that?" Toph demanded, startling Sokka enough he nicked himself with the edge his sword. "The noise is driving me insane!"

"Sorry, Toph." Sokka sheathed his sword. "I don't know if I'm nervous or eager."

Aang checked the last strap on Appa's armor. "I'm scared. What if I choke again?"

"You won't." Toph replied. "We'll be there to back you up."

Aang smiled, then a uttered a random thought. "Who is Prince Ryu's father? I've never heard of anyone from the Fire Nation with blue eyes."

"Is that important?" Toph asked, hiding her surprise. Sokka's heart had begun pounding when Aang asked his question. _Azula and Sokka? No way._ "We do have bigger things to worry about, ya' know."

"Right." Aang replied. "I can ask Ryu once this is all done."

Sokka glanced at Toph, cursing the fact that she could read almost anyone. He hoped she would keep quiet.

* * *

Waterbenders lifted the ships onto shore, where sandbenders and earthbenders buried them deep so no one could find them by chance.

The army moved swiftly and silently, following carefully memorized routes that led to a large grove deep within a rich forest.

"Sano, what are you doing?" Ryu asked. Sano checked his outfit, then lifted a typical Fire Nation rucksack, sliding it over his back.

"We need current intelligence, and I have to find the five agents my parents left here." Sano explained. "The great thing is that no Fire Nation agent knows my face, so I can move freely around."

"You're going alone?" Sokka asked. "Is that wise?"

Sano tilted his head. "No, but it is necessary." Sano replied. He checked his sword's edge, then sheathed it. He smiled at Yaeko, and vanished into the woods.

"He seems…happy." Yaeko commented.

"Growing up, he loved Father's tales about life in the Fire Nation. Sano has visited here before." Kari looked around. "I like it here, myself. The land is beautiful."

Sokka nodded, then looked across the crowded clearing. "Let's get everyone settled in."

* * *

"Oh, dear!" A woman exclaimed. A young soldier on an ostrich-horse had galloped past, knocking aside her cart.

"Mother, don't worry." A younger woman said. She knelt to pick the spilled parcels up.

Sano crossed the road, looking in the direction the soldier had gone._ He's moving toward the capitol, fast. What's going on here?_

"Let me help you." Sano righted the cart, and helped the girl gather the packages.

"Thank you…" The woman paused, and Sano smiled.

"I'm Hotaru." He said easily. "I hope nothing was ruined."

"I should hope not, young Hotaru." The woman said. "You may call me Hiromi. This is my daughter, Kiku."

Sano bowed politely. "Nice to meet you both. Are you traveling to the capitol?"

"No." Hiromi said. "We've a small cabin a few miles from here. You are welcome to stay the night. My husband would like another man to speak to."

Sano laughed. "I would be honored."

* * *

Ishida bowed low before Aizen. "General." He greeted. He saw the look on Aizen's face, and swallowed. "F-forgive me…Fire Lord."

"Rise, Kanryu." Aizen walked down the corridor, and Ishida hurried to catch up. "I was disappointed to hear that you did not complete your mission."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I was blinded by my…"

"By your personal agenda." Aizen said fiercely. "You have risked everything! I may hold the love of the Fire Nation, but that alone is not enough to secure the throne!"

"I will seek out the boy and kill him." Ishida said swiftly.

"No, you've screwed everything up more than enough!" Aizen boomed, and Ishida cringed. Aizen breathed for a few moments. "Spread our most loyal men among the guard. Issue orders to instantly kill any who aren't loyal when the moment comes."

"My lord, will it be soon?" Ishida asked, his eyes gleaming insanely.

"Yes, yes." Aizen said go." He watched Ishida hurry off. _A loyal dog, and well tamed. But, he is rapidly losing his grasp on reality. I must soon find a new dog._

Aizen walked out from the hall onto a large balcony, and looked down at the flickering lights of the capitol. He smiled, and let his mind dream of the days that he would own it all.

* * *

An aging man watched Kiku for a few moments. Instead of washing dishes, she was watching 'Hotaru' bending, his classic techniques nearly perfect.

"I believe that bowl is clean, daughter."

Kiku jumped, nearly fumbling the dish. "S-sorry, Father." She turned back to her work, the old man chuckling as he walked out of the door.

Sano stopped, and turned to him. "Good morning, Kaien."

"My Lord." Kaien greeted softly. "I was very surprised when my wife and daughter brought you here."

"Imagine my own surprise to find one of the men I was seeking so quickly." Sano replied. "Kaien, you do know where the other four are, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is ready." Kaien replied. A moment later: "I've come to love this land, sir."

"So have I. We have to save it from my grandfather." Sano turned to the sunrise. "Tell me everything you know."


End file.
